While You Were Sleeping
by She-Loved-Too-Easily
Summary: Bella wakes up in a hospital, remembering nothing about her life. But as flashes of memories are slowly coming back to her, she feels like all of the sudden something important is missing in her life. Something she can’t live without… Rated T. BxE
1. Preface

_Hey everyone! =D_

_I've decided to write a new story, so here it is. :p I will upload chapter one tomorrow, and after that I promise I will try to do daily updates, but I can't make any guarantees because I'm extremely busy at the moment. _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Doh**.

* * *

**Preface**

I swallowed loudly as I saw him standing there before me, completely motionless. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. His eyes had a light, golden color, his skin was pale white and his hair was messy and had a strange color that could only be described as bronze. His face was flawless, the face of an angel.  
How on earth was it possible that my memory had banished _him_? No one could ever forget someone like him. The vague pieces of forgotten memories that I had seen before in the months that I'd been struggling to pick up my old life, were suddenly making sense now. Somewhere deep inside I had always known that it had to take a very special person to leave behind an emptiness so enormous that it was hurting me, and seeing him made it clear that I had been right all along…


	2. Waking Up

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Kay, Everlasting Hope** _and_ **Lizzy!** _=D_

_To_ **Everlasting Hope**_; Yeah, you're right about the typos, I was kinda tired last night. xD But I've already edited the first part and corrected the most annoying ones._ :p

_Also, a warning to all of you, English is not my first language. Unfortunately I was born in the Netherlands, doesn't that just suck. :p So anyway, you have to forgive me some of my grammatical errors. _

_Alright, enjoy chapter one!_

* * *

**Waking Up**

The first thing I heard when I slowly regained consciousness, were the whispering voices. One voice clearly belonged to a woman, the other voice was lower, the voice of a man. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, but I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying, for some reason, their words held no interest whatsoever for me. There was also a strange beeping sound, but I had no idea what that meant.  
The next thing I became aware of, was a dull pain that I felt on the back of my head. I groaned as I tried to roll over on my side, but failed because something seemed to be stuck in my left arm. Something slightly painful, I might add. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes. I felt like I had slept a hundred years, and come to think of it, maybe I did. I couldn't remember when I had gone to sleep, or what day it was today, for that matter.  
As I succeeded in opening my heavy lids, I stared at a white ceiling. Taking a closer look, I realized that everything in this room was white and that there were a lot of strange instruments standing next to my bed; it was a hospital room. What the hell happened? How did I end up here? More and more questions kept popping up in my head, but I had zero answers. As my thoughts became clearer, I realized in horror that there was another vitally important question that I was unable to answer. _Who was I? _

I gasped as I sat up straight in the hospital bed with a too fast movement, my head felt like it was going to explode at any second.

'Charlie, she's awake!' The woman exclaimed.

'Oh thank god.' The man, who was apparently named Charlie, replied in a relieved tone.

'Bella, honey, can you hear us?' The woman asked, she sounded concerned.

'Yes.' I choked out, looking up at them. The woman had light brown hair and a wary look on her face. The man had dark curly hair, he was looking extremely tired. I didn't have a clue who these people were. 'I'm sorry, do I know you?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

The woman's eyes widened and she frowned. 'Of course you do, I'm your mother sweetie. I'm Renée, and this here is Charlie, your father...' She sounded more panicked by the second.

I didn't know if she was telling the truth. To me, there was nothing familiar about either of them. On the other hand, it wasn't like I remembered having other relatives instead of them…

'Calm down, you know what the doctor said, he told you that there was a chance that this was going to happen. Let's just be grateful that she came out of her coma.' Charlie was trying to soothe Renée.

'Wait a minute, what is going on here?' I muttered, my voice sounding weak.

Charlie gave me a look that I could only describe as apologetic. 'I'm afraid you've lost your memory.' He said cautiously.

That definitely made sense, because even though I tried to concentrate on conjuring up memories, any memories at all, I came up blank. I quickly stopped my attempts to remember anything, if I didn't even remember my own parents, there was really no point. The only thing that occurred to me, was that something must have happened to cause the state I was in.

'How did this happen?' I asked, my eyes flashing from Charlie to Renée.

Renée took a deep breath. 'Well… you were over at the Cullen's… to celebrate your eighteenth birthday, and you tripped and fell with your head against a table.' She explained in a soft voice. 'It was a good thing that doctor Cullen was there…'

I wrecked my brain to see if I remembered anything about the accident Renée was describing, but again, I came up empty. 'The Cullens? Am I supposed to know who they are?'

Renée had an uneasy look on her face and she turned to Charlie, trying to communicate something with her eyes.

'They ehm, they were your friends.' Charlie blurted out hesitantly.

'My friends? So… are they coming to visit me?' Not that it made a difference, I probably wouldn't recognize them anyway.

Charlie looked a little on edge. 'Well, you see Bells, the Cullens moved away…'

'Moved away? Wait, how long have I been out anyway?' I wondered.

'Almost a week… They wanted to wait for you to wake up, to say goodbye… But doctor Cullen received an offer for a job he couldn't refuse… they had to leave.' Renée said.

'Great!' I muttered sarcastically. 'Do I have other friends, friends who didn't make an escape during the time that I've been unconscious?'

'Sure Bells, you have lots of friends at school…' Charlie spoke, again I noticed that hesitant tone.

I rested my head in my hands, rubbing my forehead. Again I tried to remember something, anything at all, but it was no use. Charlie and Renée were silent, and I didn't really know what to say.

'Will my memory ever come back?' I asked after a long silence.

'Doctor Gerandy said that there is a good chance that it will come back, maybe seeing familiar people and places can help you.' Renée answered. She looked hopeful, which probably meant that she was telling the truth.

'Right… so when can I get out of here?'

'We'll call the doctor to tell him that you're awake, I guess he will have to do some tests to see what the next step will be.' Renée said, lightly patting the back of my right hand, the one that didn't have an annoying IV stuck in it.

After that, Renée and Charlie said their goodbyes, but not before calling in a doctor to examine me. I might not have any memories from my past, I already knew that I was absolutely not a fan of doctors, or needles. I sighed in relief when Dr. Gerandy finally announced that he was done, after thirty minutes of different tests.

'You'll have to stay here for two more days, just in case. After that, you're allowed to go home, but you will have to take it easy for a while.' The doctor informed me as he removed the IV.

'Right, home… wherever that is.' I mumbled.

Dr. Gerandy gave me a reassuring smile. 'There truly is a good chance that your memory comes back, or parts of it at the very least.'

I frowned as I let myself fall back against the pillows. 'Let us hope…' I whispered as I watched the doctor walk out of the room.

The two days after that, I had a lot of free time to dig my brain for information about my life. Renée and Charlie visited me every day, and Renée even brought me a photo album with pictures of my childhood, hoping that something would look familiar to me. It was wasted hope, nothing made sense to me. It could have been the life of a total stranger, for all I knew.

Although the doctor had said that it was better if I remembered things on my own, I did ask my parents to tell me some things about my life, I was sick of being completely in the dark. They provided me with some basic information; Charlie and Renée were divorced, but Renée got remarried with a guy named Phil, who was a minor league baseball player. They lived in Jacksonville, while I was living with Charlie in Forks, where I attended High School. Charlie also happened to be the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks.

On Wednesday morning I was glad to get away from the hospital. Charlie picked me up in his police cruiser, and we were silent during the drive back home. Perhaps my dad wasn't much of a talker… or maybe _I_ wasn't much of a talker, come to think of it. He parked the cruiser in front of a small house, where an old, red truck was already parked in the driveway.

'Is that my truck?' I asked, cocking my head to the side.

For the first time, I saw a grin spread across Charlie's face. 'Yeah it's yours, I bought it for you last year, as a homecoming present. I hope you still like it.'

'Are you kidding? It's great.' I assured him. I meant it, even though the truck was old and rusty, I liked it.

We got out of the car and I stepped into the drizzling rain. Renée had already told me that the endless rain was a big downside about living in Forks, so this didn't surprise me. Charlie held the front door open for me and I walked into a small kitchen, the cabinets were painted in bright yellow. Other than the kitchen there was a small living room, and that was about it.

'I'll ehm… show you to your room.' Charlie muttered.

I could understand that this was a weird experience for him, showing me around in the house where I had already lived for almost a year. We walked up the stairs and he pointed out my room and the bathroom, a bathroom that we were sharing, apparently.

Charlie looked a little uneasy, standing in the doorway of my small bedroom. 'Well… I'll leave you alone now… I have to get to work. Renée will be visiting later this afternoon, but I'm afraid she has to go back to Jacksonville tomorrow.'

I nodded. 'Yeah, I understand that. See you later.'

'See you.' He gave me a last, wary smile before I heard him descending the stairs.

I looked around my room, the interior was simple. There was a desk, a bed and an old rocking chair. I decided to open the only window in the small room, it didn't smell that fresh in here, probably because no one had been in here for over two weeks. I was a little surprised when it opened immediately, Forks didn't seem like a place where people often opened their windows, seeing as it was always raining. Nevertheless, it glided open easily, as if I had used it on a daily basis before I'd ended up in the hospital. Maybe that was another one of my habits, but again, I could only guess.

I sighed as I let myself fall down on the bed. A strange feeling came over me, almost as if I felt _empty_. Nothing to worry about though, it was obvious what I was missing, a lifetime of memories…

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews make me happy. =D_


	3. Back To School

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Porcelain-Shadow** _and_ **Kay**!

_You should all know that I'm a happy-ending kind of person. :p No need to worry._

* * *

**Back To School**

After a long week of staying at home, most of the time on my own because Charlie was at the station and Renée went back to Jacksonville, Dr. Gerandy allowed me to go back to school after one last examination. I was slightly nervous as I was chewing some cornflakes on Monday morning.

'Will you be okay?' Charlie asked, grabbing his coat and heading for the front door.

'Sure dad, I'll be just fine.' I assured him.

He shrugged. 'Alright, call me if you need me, bye Bells.'

'Bye.' I muttered before swallowing down the rest of my breakfast as I heard him shut the door.

I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, although I didn't know why. There was no need to worry, all of these people already knew who I was. They might be new to me, but I wasn't a newcomer to them. No one was going to bite me, but it was going to be awkward, that was for sure. All of my 'friends' would have to introduce themselves to me, in order for me to even call them by name.

I shivered as I walked out of the house, into the pouring rain. I ran for my old truck, trying not to fall down on the way. One of the things I had already figured out in the short week that I was out of the hospital, was that I didn't have the world's best balance. 'Clumsy' would be a more appropriate way to describe me. I grabbed the door handle of the truck and it was cold as ice. For some unknown reason the cold didn't annoy me, it was almost… comforting. I closed my eyes as a strange feeling came over me, like a dream trying to be remembered. A few seconds later, the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come up and I swiftly got into the truck and started the engine.

I drove in the direction that Charlie had pointed out during breakfast, and I was relieved when Forks High School came into sight. The school wasn't very large, which was to be expected for a small town like this. I decided to pay a visit to the front office first, so I could ask for a map, since I had no idea where my classes were.

The woman behind the desk smiled widely at me as I walked in her direction. Did I know her? Probably, just like I knew the rest of the people in this godforsaken town, where everyone seemed to know everyone.

'Bella dear, it's so good to have you back.' The woman said warmly.

I tentatively smiled at her and nodded. 'Yes, great.' I muttered.

'Ah, you don't know who I am of course, I'm Mrs. Cope. I assume that you need some more information about your classes.' She chattered enthusiastically, already ruffling through a stack of papers.

She pointed out the directions to all of my classes, but also assured me that there were more than enough other students who would be very willing to help me find the way. Did this mean that I had been sort of popular? Or was it a standard sentence to comfort me, something that she said to all new students in an attempt to make them feel better? Well, I would find out soon enough.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the small office, but before I could check the map, I bumped into someone.

'Bella! You're back! Oh my god, you don't know who I am, right? That's like, totally weird, you remember nothing.'

I blinked in confusion as I took in the short girl with a big bush of curly brown hair that was rambling at me in an excited tone.

'You're right, I'm afraid I don't remember you.' I said as soon as she was quiet for longer than five seconds.

'I'm Jessica, we're like, good friends! I'm so glad that you're alright.' She gushed again.

'Jessica… right.' I repeated her name, hoping that I wouldn't forget it right away. Little did I know that this was only one of the many names that I would have to remember during the day. Jessica and I walked together to the first class of that day, which was Spanish, and after that we each left for another class, but not before she reminded me that I always sat with her and her friends at lunch.

In my English class, a guy named Mike sat next to me. He seemed nice enough when he introduced himself, and he helped me out whenever the teacher babbled on about something that I remembered nothing about. He walked me to my next class when the bell rang, and left with a friendly 'See you at lunch.'

In all of my other classes there was someone sitting next to me that was as helpful as Mike had been, and I started to feel a little more comfortable, as I realized that my life that I knew nothing about didn't seem that bad.

As I entered the cafeteria, Jessica was already waving at me from one of the tables in the middle of the crowded room. Mike was also sitting at the same table, and a lot of other students that I hadn't 'met' yet.

After buying some lunch I hesitantly walked over to the table, though all of them seemed very welcoming.

'Ah, there she is!' A boy with slick, black hair stated.

'Right, here I am.' I responded with a snort. It was still a bit weird to me, being greeted enthusiastically by people that I wouldn't remember if my life depended on it.

'Oh, this is Eric.' Mike introduced us, as he realized that I was clueless.

'Nice to meet you.' I said, and everyone at the lunch table started to laugh.

Of course, I sounded like an idiot, but to me it was like meeting all of them for the first time. I was 'introduced' to a lot of other people, but I had some trouble keeping up with all the information that Jessica blurted out in a high tempo. I did remember that the shy girl with straight, light brown hair was named Angela, and that the boy sitting next to Eric was called Tyler.

I was scanning the lunchroom, not really paying attention to Jessica's babbling anymore, when I noticed one empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. All the other tables were filled with students, except for that one table. Perhaps this school had a legend of its own, something like 'The Legend of the Cursed Lunch Table'. It could be an innocent coincidence, but since this place was packed, it seemed unusual that no one would use that table.

'Why is no one sitting there?' I interrupted Jessica's rambling.

There was a short silence as Jessica and Angela seemed to exchange a look that I clearly wasn't allowed to see. Mike frowned and looked away when I gave him a questioning look.

'The ehm, the Cullens normally used to sit there, before they, you know, moved away.' Jessica seemed to be stumbling over her own words, which was something that didn't sound like her. 'I guess it's just a habit, no one ever sits there, even though they're gone now.'

'Oh, yes, my dad mentioned them, they were my friends , right?' I replied, prying for more information. Why were they all acting so weird all of the sudden?

'Hmm, friends is such a big word, but they didn't ignore you, not like they ignored the rest of us.' Jessica said, her tone sounded a little bitter.

'They ignored everyone but me?' I asked, dumbfounded. What the hell was going on here? And if they weren't truly my friends, why would I celebrate my birthday at their place? That didn't make any sense at all.

'Yes, sort of.' Jessica muttered.

Her tone made it clear that this was all that I was going to get from her on the subject of the Cullens.

'Bella and the Cullens got along quite well.' The girl named Angela suddenly interjected, throwing me a tentative smile.

I answered her smile, but her comment made me feel even more confused. Did I or did I not get along with the Cullens before the accident? I would have to ask Charlie about this later, he would possibly know more about my relationship with this mystery-family…  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bell, signaling the end of the lunch break. I checked my schedule to find out that my next class was Biology, and after saying goodbye to my new-old friends, I looked it up on the map.

The feeling that crept upon me as I entered the classroom was almost terrifying, although I couldn't place it. It was as if I had trouble breathing, and I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on taking deep, steady breaths. It was probably just some sort of aftershock from the accident. When my breathing returned back to normal, I walked over to the only two empty desks in the room. I sat down, and as I was still getting my notebook out of my backpack, the teacher started class.

This was the only class where I was sitting alone, and I helplessly looked at the empty table next to me as the teacher started to write something on the black board that might as well have been Chinese to me. I frowned when the right side of the desk caught my attention. The metal frame on the underside seemed to be crushed, and I swore that I recognized the shape of human fingers, imprinted in the hard metal. I reached out my hand and lightly traced the destroyed, cold metal with my fingertips. I wanted to laugh at myself, no human could crush that hard steel with his bare hands. Why did I even care what had happened to the old desk anyway?

Again, I didn't feel so well, but this time I recognized the feeling. Because I had felt it before, that first time when I came home from the hospital over a week ago… It was the unexplainable emptiness I had been feeling while I'd opened the window to let in some fresh air. I felt a knot in my stomach, when suddenly the teacher called my name.

'I asked you a question, Miss Swan.' He repeated.

'I'm- I'm sorry sir, I am not feeling well.' I muttered. It wasn't even a lie, I felt horrible, and I didn't even know why.

'Oh, right.' He replied, I guess he remembered that I'd had an accident. 'You should go see the nurse, Miss Swan.'

I nodded and mumbled a weak, 'Thank you, sir.'

I all but ran out of the classroom, walking out of the building, hoping that some fresh air would make me feel better. It didn't and I deliberated for a moment whether I should visit the nurse or not. I bit my lip before making my decision and running off to the parking lot, climbing into my old truck, shutting the door and resting my head against the steering wheel. I had no idea if ditching class was something the old me would do, but the new me wasn't feeling ready to go back out there and attend gym class.

I started the engine of my truck and I drove away from Forks High. I felt a little better, but part of me was scared that this painful emptiness would only be coming back more often after this…

* * *

_That's it for today, chapter three will be up tomorrow. _


	4. The Emptiness

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Porcelain-Shadow****, ****paganfyrefly717****, Alice Cullen's number 1 fan** _and_ **Kay! **

_To _**Alice Cullen's number 1 fan**_; I don't know exactly what you mean, but maybe it's because everything on FanFiction[dot]net is numbered automatically. So FanFiction[dot]net counts the preface as a chapter, I don't. :p I think that's why. Anyway, basically, I update every day.  
To everyone; Of course the Cullens will be back, we all have to be patient. :p_

_Enjoy chapter 3! (Or four, as FanFiction[dot]net calls it. xD) _

* * *

**The Emptiness**

In the week that followed after that first school day, I dutifully went to Forks High every day. Sometimes I felt that strange emptiness again, but it were only short moments. It was almost as if certain objects and situations triggered the flashes of memories and feelings within me.

It was a Friday afternoon when things started to get awkward with Mike. When I was on my way to the parking lot after my last class of the day, gym, I heard him calling my name. I came to a stop and turned around to see him running in my direction.

'Bella, I wanted to ask you something.' He said, trying to catch his breath as he stopped right in front of me.

It was too bad that I didn't have any idea what was coming, because if I had, I would've made my tone a little less enthusiastic. 'Sure, shoot!'

Mike seemed a bit uneasy. 'Yeah, well, I was wondering if you have any plans for this weekend. Maybe we could… hang out together.'

Ah, so that was where he was going with this, this sounded an awful lot like a date. I thought Mike was okay, except for the fact that he was a bit too clingy for my liking. This whole week he had followed me around everywhere, like a very loyal Golden Retriever. I did want him as a friend, but a date was something else altogether. I would have to be diplomatic about this, but I wasn't sure if being subtle was one of my talents.

'I'm sorry Mike, but I'm sure you can understand that I have to catch up on a lot of schoolwork.' It sounded like an acceptable excuse to me.

His face fell, and I did feel sorry when he looked disappointed. 'Oh, right, well maybe some other time.' He muttered.

'Sure.' I replied, knowing that it was a stupid answer. Now he would surely ask me again.

Later that evening, Charlie and I were sitting at the old kitchen table, eating dinner. The spaghetti I had made didn't taste so bad, and my dad seemed to enjoy it. The first three days after I came home from the hospital, he had done some futile attempts to make dinner, before admitting that I normally did most of the cooking. I had decided to give cooking a try, since I was pretty sure that it could never be much worse than the 'meals' that Charlie had produced. After a few tries I had gotten better and better, and now I even sort of liked cooking.

'So, how are things at school, do you manage to keep up?' Charlie interrupted my thoughts.

'It's going alright, I guess. And I have a lot of help from the other students.'

'Ah, I'm glad to hear that.'

I wondered if now was the time to bring up the subject that had been bothering me for quite some time.

'Dad?' I started carefully.

'What's up kid?'

'That day in the hospital, you mentioned that I had been celebrating my birthday at the Cullens' place.' I said, aimlessly pushing some food around on my plate with the fork I was holding.

He frowned. 'Yes, what about them?'

'I'm just wondering, if they were my friends, didn't they leave something behind like an address or a phone number?'

'I'm afraid not kiddo, to be honest they left in a rush. I did inform at the hospital, since Dr. Cullen worked there, but the only thing they told me is that the Cullens moved somewhere near Los Angeles.' He explained, giving me an apologetic look.

'That's all? Some friends.' I muttered.

'How did you come up with that? Do you… remember anything about them?' Charlie's tone sounded cautious.

'No not really, I guess. It's just that I feel so… empty sometimes, like something is _missing,_ something that I had before I lost my memory.' I sounded like a lunatic, even to myself, but Charlie didn't look amused at all.

'Yeah well, that's not unusual Bells, you've lost all of your memories. I suppose it's sort of normal that you feel like something is missing.' He pressed his lips into a hard line, as if he wanted to say something more but decided against it at the last second.

'But the Cullens and me… exactly how close were we?' I pried.

He seemed to be deep in thought before he answered me. 'I wouldn't know Bella you never were much of a talker. They came around here every now and then and sometimes you hung out with them. Just like you did with your other friends.'

'Can you give me some details about them, like names, anything.' I asked curiously.

'You know what Dr. Gerandy said, it's better if you remember the details on your own.' His tone made it clear that the subject was closed.

I sighed in frustration as I got up and placed my plate in the sink.

'Hey, but there is another friend you haven't seen in a while.' Charlie suddenly blurted out.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. 'Is there? Who?'

'Jacob Black, his father is my friend Billy Black, I go fishing with him sometimes. You and Jacob got along very well, they live in the La Push reservation.'

'Oh… maybe I should look him up sometime?' It sounded more like a question than a statement. At this point in my life, I wasn't really sure about anything, anymore.

'As a matter of fact, I'm driving up to La Push tomorrow to visit Billy and watch the game. You can come along if you want to, so you can catch up with Jacob.' He offered.

'Sure, sounds great.' I didn't have anything else to do, and maybe this Jacob would be able to give me some answers about my life. I was sick and tired of remembering things on my own.

I went to bed early that night, neglecting the huge pile of homework that was still lying on my desk. I would have to do something about that this weekend, before I got even more behind, but I decided that it would be tomorrow's problem…

When I woke up the next morning, it wasn't raining, to my immense surprise. It even looked like the sun might come out later today. What a shocker, a sunny day in Forks. I got up to take a shower and get dressed. I went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast, before going back to my room to do some of the homework that was waiting there for me. It was rather warm and I automatically reached for the window to slide it open, before I paused and pulled my hand back. The last time I had opened that window, it didn't work out so great for me.  
An annoying voice in my head told me that it was just a stupid window, and that there was no need to be scared of something as innocent as a window. I knew better though, it wasn't the window that scared me, it was the painful emptiness that did.

I occupied myself with my homework until Charlie called from downstairs that we would be leaving for La Push.

The ride to La Push didn't take long; after a short fifteen minutes Charlie pointed out the Black house to me. He parked in front of the small cabin, and almost immediately, a tall boy with russet skin and long, dark hair walked out of the front door.

'Is that Jacob?' I asked, slightly surprised.

Charlie grinned. 'The one and only.'

We got out of the car and a huge smile instantly broke across Jacob's face.

'Hey Charlie! Bella, it's so good to see you again!' He exclaimed.

'It's good to see you, too. I guess.' I replied, answering his smile without even thinking about it.

'Yeah, I guess you don't remember me.' He said in an amused tone.

'No, I'm sorry, but don't take it personal, I don't even remember my own parents.' I responded with a grin.

'Yes, that makes it a little bit less painful.' He joked.

'Well, I'm going to see Billy, I'm sure you two will amuse yourselves.' Charlie said, before heading for the front door.

I tentatively smiled at Jacob and he grinned back again.

'So… what do you want to do?' He asked in his husky voice.

'I'm not sure, anything's fine really, almost everything is a new experience to me.' I said in a mock cheerful tone.

'Hmm, yeah it must suck to remember nothing.' Jacob agreed.

I nodded. 'You have no idea.'

'Why don't we hang out on the beach?' He suggested.

'Sure, the beach is cool.'

The walk to the La Push beach didn't take more than five minutes, and every now and then the sun broke through the clouds.

Jacob told me some things about La Push and our surroundings as we were lazily strolling along the beach, and it turned out that talking to him was very easy. After fifteen minutes of walking we came to a stop and Jacob sat down in the warm sand. I followed his example and we gazed into the waves for a while.

'You truly don't remember anything at all, do you.' He broke the silence, turning his head to look at me.

'Nope, I wish I could remember something, anything.'

'Is there a chance that your memory will come back?' He asked.

'Dr. Gerandy said that there is a good chance, and that it's best if I try to remember things on my own. Although I'm sick of that, I always come up empty.'

Jacob made a face. 'Easy for him to say.'

'Yes.' I agreed. 'So… what exactly do _you _know about me?' I asked, sensing that this might be a good opportunity to question him.

'Not much.' He admitted right away. 'Only that we used to make mud pies together when we were little, and that you know absolutely nothing about car mechanics. We didn't hang out that often.'

I laughed out loud. 'Wow, that was really useful.' I said sarcastically.

'That's me, always there to help.' He replied with a smirk.

I nervously played with a strand of my hair as I was deciding if I would ask him the question that I desperately needed to be answered. But why not, it was worth a try.

'Jacob… do you know anything about… the Cullens.' I asked, staring into the waves again.

He pulled up his eyebrows and gave me an incredulous look before he laughed harshly without humor. 'It's ironic that you should ask me that.'

'Why?' I was confused, what was he talking about?

'It's the same thing you asked me when we first met.' He sounded a little irritated now, though I didn't understand why.

I swallowed loudly. 'So what did you tell me… back then.'

The tone in which he said his next words made it clear that he wasn't going to help me out with this. 'Some ghost stories that I'm not going to repeat again, _ever_.'

* * *

_That's it for today, a new chapter will be up tomorrow!_

_Just so that this is clear, no, Jacob is __**not**__ a werewolf yet. We are sticking to the New Moon timeline here, which means that technically, this story would take place during Bella's so called Zombie-months, where Jake is not yet a werewolf ._


	5. The Song In Her Head

_Yay finally! I can login and upload again. xD _

_Thank you for reviewing; _**Porcelain-Shadow****, Gnomegirl 13** _and_ **Kay**!

_To _**Porcelain-Shadow**_; Patience, patience. :p They'll come back.  
To _**Gnomegirl13**_; Exactly! That is what happened. The Cullens are all vampires, Edward left to protect her.  
To _**Kay**_; That are a lot of ideas. :p But like usual, the main lines of this story are already set in my head. Also, a lot of parts are already written, even parts at the end. That's what you get when you don't write in chronological order. ^^"_

_Anyway, new chapter, have fun!_

* * *

**The Song In Her Head**

And so my boring life went on and on, day after day. My life of remembering nothing, it was like starting over as a newborn baby, in the body of an eighteen-year-old. Every day I did my best to bring back memories, but I always failed.

It was a Saturday morning when I first caught myself humming the melody. I was softly singing it as I was folding laundry. At first, I wasn't even aware of the fact that this unknown song might be dragged up out of the pool of suppressed memories in my clueless brain. Until I tried to figure out where I had picked it up. It didn't sound anything like the catchy pop songs you heard on the radio nowadays, this melody sounded soft and sweet, something that a mother would sing to a small child.

When I finished the laundry I sprinted into my room to check out the rather pathetic collection of music I owned. It had an old CD player, and about ten CD's. I listened to all of them, but none of the CD's held the familiar tune that had been floating around in my head all morning. It seemed weird, I rarely listened to music, I couldn't even recall the last time I'd listened to the radio. Where did this song come from?

After I had a quick lunch I decided to pay a visit to Forks' only music store, hoping that someone there could help me out. There had to be someone who recognized this mystery song in my head. If I succeeded in figuring out where this tune came from, perhaps I could find out if I'd already known it before I had lost my memory. If that was the case, it would mean that things were coming back.

The boy behind the counter at the music store didn't look much older than me. He was loudly chewing on a piece of bubblegum, and he looked extremely bored. He had an expression on his face that unmistakably said; _Don't bother me, I don't give a shit_.

'Hello.' I greeted him in a friendly tone, ignoring his attitude.

'Hi.' Was his only reply.

'Right, I was wondering if maybe you could help me, I know this is going to sound silly, but I've got this song stuck in my head, and I was hoping that someone here might know what song it is... It's rather important, I'm trying to get back some of my memories.'

When I finished my explanation, he looked at me like I was retarded before giving me a short and uninterested answer. 'How would I know.'

I didn't let that throw me off. 'Well, I could hum it, and maybe you can tell me if you recognize it and tell me who the artist is.'

He quirked one of his eyebrows.

The guy started to annoy me, but I hummed the melody anyway. Again he looked uninterested and I gave him a questioning look when I stopped humming. 'Sounding familiar?'

'Never heard of it.' Was all he said.

I felt an urge to punch him in the face, but was distracted from my violent intentions when I suddenly heard a voice calling from the back of the store. 'Bella! Is Steve being unhelpful again?'

I laughed when I spotted Eric Yorkie, walking towards the counter. Steve on the other hand, didn't look so happy, but I decided to spare him. 'Unhelpful is a big word.' I muttered. 'I didn't know you worked here.'

'Ah, I'm afraid there are a lot of things you don't know anymore.' He responded, tapping his forehead.

I snorted. 'Touché.'

'Why don't you take a break Steve, I'll help out this young lady.' He spoke to his uninterested colleague, who just shrugged and stepped away from the counter, walking to the back of the store.

'Let me guess, he hates his job?' I asked in a mock conspiratorially tone.

'Nah, I don't think it's his job in particular, he doesn't care about anything, weird guy.' Eric mused. 'Anyway, can I help you?' He added.

'Maybe you can, I've got this song stuck in my head, and I was hoping that it's something that I remember from before the accident.'

'Wow! That would be so cool, if I could be the one to help you unravel your first forgotten memory!' He said excitedly. 'How does the song go?'

'It goes something like this…' I said, before I started to hum it again.

Eric knitted his eyebrows in concentration but shook his head when I finished. 'I'm sorry, I don't really recognize it, but it does sound sort of… classic. Even sounds a bit like a lullaby.'

I nodded. 'Yes, that's what I thought, something like that.'

'It could be something that your parents sang to you when you were a child, you should ask them.' Eric suggested.

'Yeah could be, I'll ask Charlie tonight. But thanks for your help!'

'You're welcome. See you at school!' Eric replied before I walked out of the store.

The rest of the day I did some more homework, and the afternoon went by in a slow pace. Around four I closed my trigonometry book with a frustrated sigh. I was pretty sure that this had never been my favorite subject. I searched through my small collection of books for something to do, and I came across a book that was titled _Wuthering Heights_. From the looks of it I must have liked it, since the cover was slightly ruined. I started to read it and it turned out that I actually did like it.

I completely lost track of the time and I jumped up when I heard Charlie come home. I dropped the book and ran downstairs to prepare dinner.

'Hey Bells, had a nice day?' He asked cheerfully.

'Sure dad, how was fishing?'

'Great.' He said as he headed for the living room, he probably had an appointment with the television.

'Sorry I'm late with dinner, I forgot about the time.' I apologized.

'That's fine, I wanted to watch the game anyway.' He assured me.

I groaned in frustration as I caught myself yet again, humming the tune while I was marinating the steak and making a salad. When dinner was ready, I called Charlie and I bothered him about the song while we were eating.

'Dad, do you know if Renée ever sang something to me before I went to sleep when I was little, like maybe a lullaby?'

He looked up from his dinner and snorted loudly. 'I don't think so, Renée really isn't much of a singer. Her singing could make babies cry, not sleep.'

'Oh… then did you ever sing to me?' I asked desperately, even though I could already guess the answer.

He laughed even louder. 'Me? Singing? You've got to be kidding me.'

I sighed. 'It's just that I've got this song in my head, I thought that it might be a memory from, you know, before… It goes like this…'

Charlie raised his eyebrows as I started to sing the song, for what probably was the twentieth time that day.

'Do you know it?' I asked when I stopped humming.

'I'm afraid not, but if it _is _a memory, you will figure it out eventually.' He said, giving me a reassuring smile.

'I'm not so sure anymore.' I whispered. 'Shouldn't it be back by now?'

'You have to trust the doctor Bells, he explained that it could take weeks, or even months, for you to get your memory back. Don't worry too much about it.' He said as he got up from his chair and walked back to the living room.

He might be right, but I was growing more impatient by the day. I mindlessly cleaned the table and did the dishes as I replayed the song in my head, over and over again.

After a while I figured that it would be best to let it rest for now, before the haunting tune was going to drive me insane. On Monday, I could try to ask my classmates about it. Or maybe Jacob knew, I was already planning to visit him again, so I could ask him when I went to La Push. I hoped he wasn't mad at me anymore, he didn't seem too happy when I asked him about the Cullens last time… but I would worry about that later.

Unfortunately, letting the song rest wasn't as easy as I'd hoped. It was truly stuck in my head and when I was lying awake in my bed that night, I softly started to hum the melody to myself again, before gradually sinking into a deep, dreamless sleep…

* * *

_I think everyone knows about which song we are talking here._

_Thank you for reading! New chapter tomorrow! :) ( If FF. net doesn't crash again. xD)_


	6. Hidden Beneath The Floorboards

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Gnomegirl13, That70sshowlova, Porcelain-Shadow, Sharpielime2, Lizzy, Lv55** _and_ **Kay!  
**_For some weird reason that is beyond me, I've received an email from all of your reviews, but they are not showing up on Fanfiction[dot]net. Thanks anyway! xD  
Also, thank you to all the other people who are reading this story!_

_To Porcelain-Shadow; Yes I know that song, but Robert Pattinson is not the composer. River Flows In You was composed by Yiruma. :p_

_To Lizzy; Yeah I know. xD FF. net is really being difficult these last few days._

_Alright, new chapter! If this site doesn't go all crashy on me again. xD_

* * *

**Hidden Beneath The Floorboards**

Monday again, another week of wonderful classes to attempt to, joy oh joy. It did help that I was finally catching up with my homework, and that I didn't have to put so much effort in understanding what the teachers were talking about, anymore. Except for my trig class, I got along quite well.

I'd also discovered something else about myself yesterday. I, Bella Swan, was a coward. All Sunday I had moped around the house, staring at the phone every now and then, deliberating whether I should call Jacob or not. When I still hadn't called him around eight pm, it was safe to say that I didn't have the guts to do it. I didn't want to lose my friend, though, so I had promised myself to call him this week and make plans for next weekend. Seeing as it was only Monday, I still had some days left to save up some courage.

During lunch, Jessica interrupted my train of thought by elbowing me in the ribs. 'Angela, Lauren and I are going to Port Angeles, to the movies, on Friday. Girls' night out, are you coming?' She asked in her usual gushy tone.

'Ehm sure, if everyone is alright with me coming.' Why not, a girls' night out sounded like a nice distraction.

'Of course, you should come.' Angela, who was sitting across from us, immediately said.

Lauren didn't seem too excited about me coming, she glared at me from the other side of the table. I had noticed before that she didn't really like me, although I had no clue why that was. I could hardly accuse her of being mean to me, because lord knows what _I_ had done to _her_ before I'd lost my memory.

The rest of the day dragged on, and I was glad when gym ended at last. I followed the same routine of going home, doing homework and making dinner. I had a hard time believing that my life had always been like this, nothing ever seemed to happen, and every day was the same. With each day that passed, the feeling that there had been something more before this stupid accident, was growing. Something exciting, something that was missing now, something that made me feel horribly empty every now and then. But perhaps that was only what I was _hoping._

After dinner, when I was done with doing the dishes I was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the phone again, until Charlie walked into the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator, throwing me a questioning look.

'What's up kiddo?' He asked. Great, why did he have to pay attention now?

'Nothing, just thinking about calling Jacob.' I muttered.

'Why wouldn't you call him, I'm sure he'd be thrilled if you came over.'

'I don't know, we had sort of an argument, last time.' I admitted.

Charlie looked confused but didn't ask further about the so called argument. 'Just call him, Jacob isn't one to hold grudges.'

'Fine, if you say so.'

He grinned, heading back to his beloved television and I got up from the table and walked over to the phone. I picked it up and took a deep breath before dialing the number of the Blacks.

It surprised me when Jacob picked up after one ring.

'Hello?' He breathed in the phone.

'Jacob, hey, it's Bella…'

'Bella! It's good to hear you, are you okay?' He didn't sound mad in the slightest, more like excited.

'Yes, I'm fine. You?'

'I'm good… Hey listen, I'm sorry for being rude, the other day. That wasn't your fault, hell you don't even remember anything, how could you know… Anyway, I want to apologize.' He was stumbling over his own words.

I was slightly shocked. Sure, I had been counting on him to forgive me, but he even _apologized_. I had been such an idiot, avoiding him. 'It's okay, apology accepted.' I said in a light tone.

'Thanks, Bells.' I could almost hear the smile in his voice. 'So, are you coming to see me?'

'You mean, like right now?'

He chuckled. 'Sure, why not, if Charlie's okay with it.'

'I'm pretty positive that he's okay with it.' I assured Jacob. 'I'll be there in fifteen minutes.'

'See you in fifteen, bye.' He said before hanging up.

Thirty minutes later, Jacob and I were standing in his small garage. He was building a car that he was dying to show me, and of course I did my best to keep up with all the information about car mechanics that he was currently throwing at me.

'And when did you plan to finish this?' I asked when he was done with his lecture about mechanics.

He grimaced. 'That might take a while. I'm still missing some important parts, but I have to save up some money first, in order to buy them.'

'Ah, bummer.'

'Yeah well, someday this baby and I are coming to visit you in Forks.' He said with a grin.

I laughed. 'I'm counting on that.'

'So tell me, anything new in Forks?' Jacob asked as we were walking out of the garage and towards the green forest.

'Not really, I mean, it's Forks, nothing ever happens there.' I said, making a face.

'You wouldn't know that, you don't remember anything that happened before up until a month ago.' He teased me.

'Ha ha, very funny.' I muttered. I spotted a tree that had fallen over and I sat down on the wood, which was carpeted in moss.

Jacob sighed as he sat down next to me. 'Sorry, I know that it must be annoying the heck out of you… So you're still not remembering anything?'

'No…' As I answered him I suddenly recalled the song again. 'Or maybe I do, I'm not sure.'

He gave me a confused look. 'What do you mean by that?'

'Since a few days I have this song stuck in my head, but I don't know where I've picked it up. It might be something that I'm remembering…' I started to hum the tune again.

He shrugged. 'Never heard it before, but who knows, might be a memory.'

'Yeah… might be…' I absently repeated his words.

We talked for a while, until it started to get dark. 'It's twilight.' Jacob commented as he saw me looking at my watch.

'Twilight… the safest time of day… but also the saddest.' I mused.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. 'What did you just say?'

'I- I don't know where that came from.' I answered truthfully. 'But I should go, it's a school day tomorrow.' I muttered.

'Right, you should go. Just don't wait so long this time to look me up again.'

'I won't.' I promised, smiling at him.

He walked me to the car and after we said our goodbyes I drove back home.

'How are things at the Blacks?' Charlie called from the living room when I entered the kitchen.

'Great. It was nice, talking to Jacob. But I'm going to turn in early, I need some sleep.'

'Alright, good night Bells.'

I walked up the stairs, deep in thought. _Twilight… the safest time of day_, how had I come up with that? Why would twilight be safe? And what could be dangerous about all the other times of day? I wasn't really watching where I was going as I entered my room and walked over to my desk, almost tripping when I stubbed my toe against something on the floor. I got down on my knees to take a closer look, when I noticed that one of the floorboards was sticking out slightly. I tried to push it back into the floor; I had more than enough trouble keeping my balance without obstacles in the way. Instead of sinking back into the floor it flipped over, and I noticed something that was hidden in the small space underneath the wooden board.

'What do we have here.' I mumbled as I reached out my hand to pick up the object and take a closer look. To my surprise it was a CD. The CD case was blank, and when I opened it, the CD itself also turned out to be blank.

'Only one way to find out.' I muttered as I got up and placed the CD in the old CD player on my nightstand. I pressed the play button and a beautiful melody filled the room, nothing that I recognized, though. It was played on a piano, and it sounded unlike anything I'd ever heard before. I skipped to the next song and my heart jumped when a familiar tune started to play, a tune that had been in my head for days now…

A smile broke across my face as I started to hum along, the relief I felt made me laugh out loud. I did remember _something! _Sadly, this brought up a whole lot of other questions that I had no answers to. Like where did this song come from? And why had this CD been hidden in such an unusual place?

Regardless, I knew there was no point in breaking my head over this, and I smiled as I pressed the repeat button before letting myself fall down on my bed. For the first time in weeks, I immediately drifted to sleep without the usual tossing and turning.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. _


	7. Port Angeles

_Yay, the reviews are working again! =D I guess the site is back to normal now._

_Thank you;_ **Sharpielime2, Porcelain-Shadow, Lizzy, Gnomegirl13, Kay** _and_ **Lv55!**

_To Sharpielime2; I'm not much of a Jacob lover, either, but he is necessary to the story. :p Don't worry though, there isn't going to be much romance between Bella and Jacob. Their relationship is different here than in New Moon, I'll explain that later in the story if anyone is wondering. Also, this is not going to be some big love triangle thing, if people are looking for that, I suggest they reread Eclipse. :p_

_To Porcelain-Shadow; I believe that in New Moon the first song on the CD was Esme's favorite, although I'm not a hundred percent positive, so don't shoot me if I'm wrong. (a) But you can make of it whatever you like. xD_

_To Kay; No, Jake is not going to turn into a wolf in this story, that would be a repeat of New Moon, and I think all of you know that book by heart now. :p This story is taking place in the months before that happens. And yeah, I just had to add the floorboards, I thought that was such a waste in New Moon that she didn't find her presents and pictures on her own. _

_That was one huge author's note. O_o Enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

**Port Angeles**

The rest of the week went by uneventful, and on Friday during lunch, I was truly looking forward to the girls night out. At first I had my doubts, since Lauren would be there, and she hated my guts. But it turned out that luck was on my side, on Friday morning she claimed to have other plans that included Tyler Crowley. I suspected that I was the cause of her sudden change of plans, but I didn't really care at the moment.

'So Angela and I will pick you up around four, we can catch a movie first and eat something after that.' Jessica suggested.

'Works for me.' I said, taking a bite of my apple.

'What movie are we going to see?' Angela asked.

I shrugged. 'Everything's fine by me.'

'I want to see that new, romantic chick flick!' Jessica exclaimed while she was poking around her fork in her green salad.

Angela rolled her eyes. 'You only want to see that movie because you think the guy who plays the male lead is hot.'

'But he is!' Jessica objected.

'Whatever.' Angela snorted.

'Who cares, the chick flick is fine.' I interrupted their little argument.

'You might change your mind about that when Jess drools over him for two hours straight.' Angela mused.

She shot Angela a glare. 'I don't drool!'

When lunch break ended, I said goodbye to Jess and Angela, before heading to my most dreaded class; _Biology_. I didn't hate if because of the subject, or even the teacher, it was just that this place often triggered the emptiness that was hurting me. The class dragged on, and after that the torture of gym was waiting for me. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang to announce the end of another school day, and I sprinted out of the gym and changed in a hurry before stalking off to the parking lot.

When I came home I took the quickest shower in the history of mankind, before getting dressed and looking up a smaller purse for my wallet. I grumbled as I dug around in my messy closet, I would have to clean this thing out some time. I sighed in relief when I found a small purse, but I also found something else. It was a camera, and it looked as if it hadn't been used much. I opened it and found out that there was still a film in it. Maybe I could drop it off later and have it developed, there might be pictures on it, pictures that could give me some clues about my past.

I jumped up when I heard the honking of a horn outside the house, and I threw my wallet in the purse before sprinting down the stairs. Charlie wasn't home yet, but I had left him some lasagna that he could microwave when he got back from the station.

Jess and Angela were already waving at me when I stepped out of the front door, and I walked over to Jess' old car and got in.

'Ready to drool?' Angela asked as I got in.

'As long as we'll arrange an empty popcorn bucket before the movie starts, we'll be just fine.' I replied, ignoring the protests that Jess was making.

'Not funny.' She muttered, as Angela and I both started to laugh.

The drive to Port Angeles took a short forty-five minutes, and Jess parked the car in front of the movie theater. Of course we were going to see the chick flick, and Jessica was already rambling excitedly as we were watching the commercials and previews.

I turned my attention to the large screen when the opening credits appeared, sitting back in the comfortable chair, preparing for two hours of mindless movie watching. However, I had a hard time concentrating on the movie, and I knew that it wasn't just because of Jessica hissing comments about the 'hot guy' at me every now and then.

I understood what the problem was when the guy kissed the girl. I was suddenly wondering if I had ever loved someone like that. I was only eighteen of course, but maybe I did have a boyfriend back when I lived in Phoenix with my mom.

'Bella, are you coming?' I snapped out of my thoughts as Angela patted my arm.

The ending credits were rolling over the screen, and I realized that the movie had ended, without me noticing. I couldn't even tell how the story had ended, I had been seriously out of it.

I got up and followed Jessica and Angela out of the theater. We walked into the lobby and Jessica announced that she had to go to the bathroom. Angela and I were waiting in front of the concession stand, and I decided to ask her the question that was currently bothering me.

'Ang… Do you know if I ever had a… boyfriend.' It still sounded stupid, hearing myself asking other people questions about my own life.

An uneasy look crossed her face and she fidgeted with a button on her purse. When she spoke it was almost a whisper. 'I don't know… but you're a nice girl, I bet you did.'

I had deliberately asked this question to Angela instead of Jessica, because I had a feeling that Angela was more likely to give me an honest answer. But still I sensed that Angela hadn't been completely honest with me. I didn't get a chance to ask her, since I spotted Jessica who was making her way back to us.

'Let's go to dinner, I'm starving.' Jess said as soon as she was in our hearing range.

We made our way out of the crowded lobby and Angela suggested to eat at the small Italian restaurant that was only a five minute walk away from the cinema. The restaurant was also crowded, but an overenthusiastic waitress immediately approached us as we stepped inside.

'Table for three?' She asked, smiling at us.

'Yes please.' Angela answered.

'Follow me, please.'

We followed the waitress and to our surprise there was one small table left in the back of the restaurant.

'Must be our lucky day.' Jess commented as the three of us sat down.

'Yes… I guess that…' I didn't finish my sentence, a weird feeling came over me as I took in my surroundings. 'Wait, have I been here before?'

Again, Angela and Jessica exchanged a glance, before Angela answered me. 'Yes, we ate dinner here last year, after we went dress shopping for the prom.'

'Oh… it's as if I remember this, so that's good!' I said excitedly.

'Very good.' Jess agreed. She smiled but it was only a halfhearted smile.

I decided to let it go when the waitress returned to take our order. I hadn't really checked out the menu yet, and I quickly picked the mushroom ravioli. The waitress disappeared again, and we talked about school and boys until our food came.

I absently stared at my plate and speared a ravioli with my fork. It seemed an innocent enough action, but my breathing stopped for a moment when I looked up, and something flashed before my eyes when I closed them for a second.

_[…]_

'_I dazzle people?'_

_'__You haven't noticed? Do you think every__body gets their way so easily?'_

_'Do I dazzle you?'_

_'Frequently.'_

_[…]_

Too fast it was gone, too fast for me to make any sense of the words that had popped up in my head, all of the sudden.

'Bella, don't you agree?' I automatically turned my head to look at Jessica who was asking something, looking at me expectantly.

'Sorry… I zoned out for a minute.' I muttered

'You do that a lot lately.' Angela observed, but her tone didn't sound accusing or irritated.

'Yeah… probably because of the accident, my brain still isn't restored, it shuts down sometimes.' I joked.

The three of us laughed but I was extremely curious now. I was certain that this had been a real memory. And those words definitely weren't said during a casual conversation… If only I knew who had said them…

* * *

_That's it for today! Stay tuned for a new chapter that will be up tomorrow! =D_


	8. The Meadow Of Memories

_Hey everyone! =D_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Sharpielime2, Porcelain-Shadow, Annatwilightfan, ****twilihtballerina88****, Twilighter021, ****Decode-L4UR3N** _and_ **gnomegirl13! **_You guys are awesome! 8)_  
_And also a big thank you to all the other readers of this story!_

_Today's FAQ:  
Q: Will you update soon, please, please, please?  
A: Seems like I just did, my dear readers. :p_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Meadow of Memories **

I woke up because the sun was shining brightly through my window. Another sunny day in Forks, miracles_ do_ happen. I got up, feeling a little woozy. What day was it today? It took me a few more minutes before I recalled my night out with Angela and Jessica last night. Right, that meant it was Saturday.

I took a shower in an attempt to wake up, but failed. Charlie was probably out fishing again, and the rest of the morning I did some chores around the house. Around eleven, I was scrubbing the shower when I heard the phone that was ringing downstairs. I pulled off my rubber gloves, jumped up and sprinted down the stairs.

'Hello?' I breathed in the phone.

'Bella! It's Jacob.'

'Oh, hi Jake! What's up?'

'Yeah… I'm sort of bored, so I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over.' He asked right away.

'Sure, I can come over.' I said cheerfully. 'After I've finished cleaning the bathroom.' I added in a tone that was a bit less excited.

'Great, I'll see you later then.'

'Yes, I'll be there in an hour.' I promised before saying goodbye and hanging up, running back upstairs.

I quickly finished the shower and did some laundry before heading downstairs and grabbing a granola bar. I was looking forward to seeing Jake again, I hadn't seen him since Monday. For some reason, I felt happier when I was around him. My empty memory didn't bother me so much when I was with him, and Jacob was a very easy person to talk to.

When I parked my truck in front of the Black house, Jacob immediately came out of the garage, walking over to me and greeting me enthusiastically. We were deliberating for few minutes about what we would do, and Jacob suggested hiking. I honestly told him that I wasn't exactly hike-material since I was the most clumsy person in the world, but he assured me that he would take good care of me.

'I'm still not sure if this is such a good idea for me.' I mused as we were driving on a small, unpaved road.

'You'll be fine! And to be honest, there is not much else to do around here.' Jacob admitted, making a face.

'I'll try not to fall down.' I muttered.

Jacob smirked. 'Hmm, if you really consider hiking too dangerous, we could always go cliff diving… It's a pretty popular sport around here.'

I gasped. 'Cliff diving? Are you kidding me, that doesn't sound very safe either.'

'It's not as dangerous as it sounds, the kids here do it all the time.'

'Right… I think I'll pass. Wait a minute, do _you _dive from cliffs?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Sure sure, it's fun.'

'Fun? You are insane Jake.' I stated.

'Probably.' He agreed with a laugh. 'Oh, this is the end of the road, we'll go hiking from here.' He announced.

I parked the car and glanced around. This seemed like the middle of nowhere, how were we ever going to find our way in this green forest? Everything looked the same to me.

'Jake… How do we know where we're going?'

'I brought a map and a compass, and I know my way around here.' He said confidently.

'Fine then, whatever you say.'

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. This was going to be a disaster, I just knew it. Hiking was an activity that required some balance and grace, and I had none of that.

'Come on Bells, you'll survive. And there are a lot of beautiful things to see once you go deeper into the forest.' Jacob encouraged me.

I put on a brave face, following him when he walked through a large bush of ferns, disappearing between the huge trees. Jacob stayed close to me as I struggled to make my way over rocks and tree roots.

'How are you holding up?' He asked after a while.

I rolled my eyes when he turned to look at me. 'I'm still alive. Although I have to admit you were right, it's rather beautiful here.'

I meant what I said, other than the treacherous tree roots that I had to avoid, there were a lot of beautiful things to see here. Pretty flowers were growing everywhere along the way, and every now and then, Jacob pointed at small animals that were trying to hide from us.

'See, my ideas aren't that bad.' He said smugly.

'Yeah yeah! Hey, are you still positive that we're not lost?' I teased him.

'I'm not sure, maybe _you_ should lead the way.' He teased me back.

'If you never want to see your home again, that is an excellent plan!' I said dryly, before passing him and taking the lead. I trusted Jacob, he would warn me if I wandered off too far.

He let me lead for a while, following me quietly, and gently catching me by the elbow when I was stumbling over the uneven ground, or my own feet, for that matter. After another thirty minutes of walking, I suddenly spotted a change in the light that came through the trees. It was getting lighter and lighter, and I started to walk faster.

'Maybe we should turn around now…' Jacob suggested, coming to a stop. He seemed totally oblivious to my new goal.

'No wait, a little further.' I pleaded.

He shrugged and I started to move again. Faster and faster, until I was almost running. How I remained upright was beyond me, but I didn't give it much thought. My eyes widened as I made my way through one last bush of ferns before finally finding the source of the light. Before me was a perfectly round meadow, bathing in sunlight. Wildflowers were growing everywhere, and the sound of a bubbling stream caught my attention.

'Jake?' I turned around to share this with him, but he was nowhere in sight. Had I lost him? That didn't seem logical, he could easily keep up with my slow pace, he would catch up.

I walked to the centre of the circle, looking up at the sky, so the sun could warm my face. I sank to the ground, crossing my legs, enjoying the beauty of this wonderful place. Suddenly, I flinched as a strange feeling came over me. Something that felt like a déjà vu, but it didn't only feel strange, it was hurting. It made me sick to my stomach.

'Bella?' My head snapped up as I heard Jacob, who was calling my name.

'I'm here.' I yelled back.

I heard some rustling before he stepped out from between the trees, a wary look on his face. 'Wow, did you know this place was here?'

I looked at him with wide eyes. 'I don't know.' I whispered in a weak voice. 'I'm positive that I didn't know, but I'm not so sure about my sub consciousness...'

Jacob walked over to where I was sitting, and followed my example, sitting down right in front of me. I stared at him for a short moment, before turning my attention back to my surroundings. I couldn't have been here before… it would be a too big coincidence, this place was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. But still, why did it feel so familiar? Why was my heart hurting, yet again.

'Bella, are you alright?' Jacob's voice sounded concerned now.

I turned to look at him, when unexpectedly something came back to me. '_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.'_

Jacob frowned, leaning closer to me. 'What did you say?'

I hadn't even realized I had said the words out loud, until Jacob asked me to repeat them.

'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.' I said the words again, louder this time.

I was too busy digging through my mind to notice that Jacob was still leaning in closer and closer to me. I flinched as our noses were suddenly touching, finally understanding what he was up to. I jumped up and did a few steps backwards, moving away from him.

'Don't do that. That's not right.' I muttered in a shaky voice.

A look of anger appeared on Jacob's face, I had never seen him like this before. 'No, of course it's not right!' He yelled in a hard voice. 'Even if your whole brain would be surgically removed, you would still only be able to think about _him_!'

My heart jumped at his words. 'Him? Who are you talking about?'

'Figure it out yourself.' He huffed.

'Damnit Jake, just tell me! I pressed.

He laughed without humor. 'You've heard what the doctor said, you have to do the remembering on your own. Let's get out of this place.'

I glared at him, as he started to walk back in the direction where we had come from. For a moment I considered stubbornly staying behind, but there was no way that I would find my way back alone, so I quickly decided against that. I glanced back at the meadow one more time before reluctantly following Jacob into the woods.

The whole way back we were silent, but my brain was working overtime. Because whoever 'him' was, I believed that there was a good chance that he was the person who had spoken all of these words that were coming back to me, bit by bit. According to Jacob's words, this person had been very important to me. And just maybe, he could be the one who had composed the song that no one seemed to know, no one but me… Either way, I was determined to find out now, my so called family and friends weren't going to hide this from me anymore.

I dropped Jacob off at his place, were he got out of my truck, only giving me a short. 'Bye Bella.'

A part of me was feeling sorry, I didn't want to hurt Jake. On the other hand… I only liked him as a friend, as a brother even, but not in a romantic way. Did he rather want me to lie to him?

When I came home, Charlie sensed my bad mood, and suggested to order pizza. That sounded like a good idea to me and after dinner, I stalked off to my room right away. Maybe I would feel better in the morning…

It turned out that I didn't, and the rest of the Sunday I spent doing my homework and reading the last part of Wuthering Heights. I still felt bad about the whole Jacob thing, but there was _no way _that I was going to call him to apologize. Although I still needed some answers from him… Like about which _him_ he had been talking, the other day.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, folks! Reviews make me happy. =D _

_New update tomorrow!_


	9. Picture Of A Dream

_Hey folks! 8)_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Sharpielime2, Penny, Lizzy, Kay, Karathomas08, Gnomegirl13** _and _**Animal8!**

_*Edit* Oh, and thank you_** Sara!** _xD_  
_All of you get free chocolate cake! =D_

_I don't have much to say today… o_O That is so unlike me. xD_

_Enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

**Picture Of A Dream**

_I was aimlessly wandering around the meadow again. The sun was shining brighter than I would have thought possible in the rainy town of Forks. I smiled to myself as I darted through the field with wildflowers; for some reason this place always seemed magical…_

_I realized that the real magic wasn't far away, when I suddenly saw glittering rainbows that were sparkling all around me. Slowly, I turned around in order to find out where the dancing sparkles came from, but the meadow seemed empty, except for me. I turned around again, and I gasped as I spotted him. He was standing right in front of me, he was so close that I would be able to touch him if I reached out my hand._

_It was as if he had appeared out of thin air, but he was smiling warmly at me, seeming perfectly at ease, and I relaxed, too. He was beautiful, his skin was pale, his face was perfect and his eyes had an unusual, golden color. A small breeze made his messy, reddish brown hair wave lightly. I noticed now, that it was _his skin_ that was casting rainbows all around the meadow. Some part of my brain was shouting at me that it was unnatural for a human to sparkle in the sun, but I ignored it._

'_Hello, Bella.' He said in a gentle tone. His voice was like velvet, and his words almost sounded musical. If there were angels on earth, he certainly had to be one of them._

'_H- hi.' I stumbled. It occurred to me that he had said my name, when I didn't have a clue who he was. 'Who are you?' I whispered. _

_I wasn't sure if my words were loud enough for him to hear, but I figured they were, since he responded immediately. _

'_You don't remember me, love?' He sounded a little sad. _

_I bit my lip in concentration, though it was a wasted effort, I simply didn't know him. 'I'm afraid not.' I answered him honestly. _

_He looked disappointed and his topaz eyes were turning darker. 'How could you forget about me? I even wrote you a song, do you know how it goes?'_

_I frowned in confusion at the sudden change of subject, but felt relieved when I realized that I _did _have an answer to this question. 'The song… yes, I know the song.' _

_He looked at me expectantly, and I took it as a sign to start humming. Apparently I got it right, because he smiled crookedly at me. It was a heartbreaking smile that took my breath away. He stepped closer to me as he started to hum along with me, and I wasn't sure whether to step back or close the small distance left between us. _

_I didn't stand a chance, my eyes were drifting to his flawless face again, and one of my hands automatically reached out to touch it. I hesitantly stroked his cheek and he smiled as he watched me. His skin felt smooth and cold, too cold for a normal human being, but I couldn't care less. His arms were snaking around my waist and he pulled me closer, while I made no attempt whatsoever to stop him. He continued to sing the sweet melody as I leaned into him. _

'_Dance with me.' He whispered in his silky voice._

'_I can't dance.' I admitted. _

'_That doesn't matter, I can dance, silly.' He said in an amused tone. _

_His strong arms lifted me up in the air, and he gently set me down on his feet. Before I knew what was happening, we were swirling around in the meadow as he softly sang the song that was probably the only memory that I had left. I buried my face into his shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent that he seemed to have naturally. The only thing I wanted was to stay like this forever… Wait, that didn't make any sense. He was a total stranger for crying out loud! But still, I had never felt as whole as I did in this moment._

'_You have to remember me…' He whispered. 'You love me…'_

A loud crash of thunder startled me awake and made me sit up straight in my bed. My breathing was shallow as I tried to remember the dream that had been interrupted by the storm that was raging outside. I closed my eyes and clearly saw him before me, the beautiful boy. His last words were echoing in my head… _You have to remember me, you love me… _I laughed at myself. Right, that couldn't be a real memory… _He_ couldn't be real… could he?

My heart jumped up again when my alarm went off. I groaned, Monday, just perfect. I dragged myself out of bed and to the shower. While my tensed muscles were gradually relaxing with a little help from the warm water, I suddenly recalled the camera. If I hurried, I could drop off my film before I went to school.

I got dressed and ate breakfast in a hurry, before facing the heavy weather outside in order to get to my truck. I dropped off my film first, and when I parked my truck in the crowded parking lot of Forks High, an overly enthusiastic Mike already walked up to me.

'Hey Bella, did you have a nice weekend?' He asked as soon as I got out of the truck. He was way too cheerful for a Monday morning.

'Wonderful.' I muttered, not even trying to hide my sarcasm.

'It doesn't sound wonderful.' Mike commented dryly. _Wow, nothing gets past him._

'It's nothing, just some personal issues.' I said dismissively.

'If you want to talk about it…' He started, but already trailed off when he saw the look on my face. 'Or not.' He muttered.

'Sorry Mike, don't take it personal. I'm just having a bad day.'

'Right, I'll make sure not to bother you.'

'Thanks.' I muttered, knowing that I wasn't being completely fair to him. My problems with Jacob and my memory were hardly his fault.

After this horrible start, the day consisted of more annoyingly cheerful classmates, boring classes and teachers who were bombarding us with homework. Getting hit in the knee with a baseball bat during gym class, really was the cherry on top of a terrific day. When the final bell rang, I changed in a rush and quickly made my way out of the gym.

On the way home I picked up the pictures, putting the map in my backpack, deciding that I would take a look at them later.

When I got home I was preoccupied with my homework for over an hour. If I hadn't hated trigonometry before, I definitely did now. I also emailed my mom because I hadn't done that in ages. I discovered a lot of unopened emails that I'd received from her when I checked my inbox, and quickly typed a reply, feeling a little guilty about neglecting her.

Around five, I went downstairs to make some preparations for dinner. I was slicing some tomato's when I recalled that I still hadn't checked out the pictures. My curiosity got the best of me and I dropped the knife, sprinting back up the stairs.

I took a deep breath before opening the small map, but was slightly disappointed when I noticed that there were only a few pictures. The first one was a picture of our kitchen floor, probably a try out. The next one was another picture of the kitchen, but this time, it showed Charlie, sitting in the kitchen chair with a wary look on his face. Nothing new there, I knew what our kitchen looked liked, and I knew who my dad was.

I was coming to the conclusion that this brilliant plan had failed, until I skipped to the next picture and almost had a heart attack. Of all the things I would've expected, I never saw this one coming. Because on the picture, was the beautiful boy from the dream I'd had last night.

'You're real.' I whispered to the empty room, after staring several minutes at the picture.

It was unmistakably the boy from my dream; his eyes, his hair, his beautiful face… The only difference was that his skin was evenly white, he wasn't projecting rainbows on his surroundings, like he had done in the dream. This picture was also taken in the kitchen, I guessed around the same time as the other ones, which made one thing clear... Charlie knew who this was…

I looked up from the picture when I heard a door slam downstairs. Charlie, coming home from work. Well, he was in for a rough night, because I was going to grill him.

'Oh, hey Bells.' He greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

'Hey, dad.'

He frowned, probably noticing my determined tone and the slightly annoyed look on my face. Sure, maybe it was better if I remembered things on my own, but hiding something like this from me, that really pissed me off.

'What's up?' He asked tentatively, knowing that I would bring it up myself anyway.

'I need your help with something.' I said in a flat tone.

He was uneasily shifting on his feet, obviously sensing that something bad was coming. 'Sure… help with what?'

'You see, I've found this camera in my closet, and there were still pictures on it, I've got them developed today.' I started in a mock conversational tone.

'Oh, that's… nice.' He muttered.

I decided to cut the crap and come straight to the point. 'Who is this, dad?' I asked flatly as I threw the picture of the boy on the table, right in front of him.

He was clearly deliberating about what he was going to tell me, but he seemed to realize that lying wasn't an option anymore, and sighed in defeat.

'That's Edward... Edward Cullen.'

* * *

_That's it for today, thanks for reading! New chapter tomorrow! _


	10. The Haunted House

_Hi people! =D_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Sara, Annatwilightfan, Animal8, Kay, Gnomegirl13, ****Decode-L4UR3N** _and_ **Sharpielime2!**  
_*Hands out more chocolate cake*_

_*Huge silence*_

_Alright, new chapter, have fun!_

**Disclaimer: There is a small outtake from the book 'Twilight' in this chapter. I still don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

**The Haunted House**

'Edward Cullen? As in, the Cullens that moved away?' I all but yelled at Charlie.

'Yes, the Cullens that moved away…' His voice was getting louder, too.

I decided to shoot the most important question at him right away. 'Exactly what sort of relationship did I have with this… Edward?'

'He was your boyfriend!' He almost spat out the word 'boyfriend'.

I flinched at his confession. I'd had a boyfriend before the accident? Who had simply moved away, without leaving anything behind, I might add. Why on earth, had no one ever shared this rather important piece of information with me? Anger was building up inside of me.

'Why didn't you tell me, dad?' I asked incredulously.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. 'What should I have said Bells? _Oh by the way, you have a boyfriend, but he just left you and never came back_. You didn't remember anything, and I was sure that this was only going to hurt you, not help you. He is not coming back, Bella…'

Tears were streaming down my face, and I quickly tried to brush them away. 'My friends… they never told me…' I choked out.

'Yeah, how would you expect _them_ to bring it up? It's as hard for them as it is for me! Don't blame your friends Bella, blame _him._'

I swallowed loudly and slowly shook my head. 'I wish I could…'

More tears were threatening to escape, and I stumbled out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

'I'm sorry, Bells…' Charlie didn't sound angry anymore, I knew that he truly felt sorry for me.

'Me too.' I mumbled before running off to my room.

My vision was blurred by tears, but I managed to reach the bed and let myself fall down on it, hiding my face in the pillow and sobbing uncontrollably. I shivered, it seemed unusually cold in my room, but I was too tired and upset to get up again and turn on the radiator.

So this was the reason why I always felt empty, I had resumed living my life the same way I did before I had lost my memory, but there was one big difference; he wasn't in it anymore. He, the _him_ Jacob had been talking about… I was mad at Jake for not telling me. And I was mad at Charlie, and Jessica, and Angela… and everyone who had kept this secret from me.

On the other hand, maybe Charlie was right… I didn't feel better, knowing this. I felt horrible. For weeks my life had been like one big maze, and every time I thought I was finally getting closer to the exit, I ran into a wall again. But now that I did get answers… I wondered if just maybe, I would be better off, not knowing.

I cried for hours, before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing that crossed my mind was the dream that I'd had this night. I had been wandering around in the quiet, green forest, by myself. I'd been looking for something, and at this point, I had a fairly good idea what that something was. I didn't remember much else, only that it had been extremely cold in my dream, probably because it had been close to freezing in my room last night. I sat up slowly, trying to remember more details about my dream, when something else caught my attention. My left hand was cold as ice. I lifted it up in front of me for a closer examination, but it looked normal to me. It freaked me out slightly, since the rest of my body wasn't cold at all and the temperature in my room seemed to have picked up after last night; it was back to normal again.

My hand was getting warmer again, my fingertips tingling lightly, but I still couldn't explain why it had felt like an ice cube a few minutes earlier…

I reluctantly got up and went through my morning routine, worrying about how I should act towards my friends at school. Should I tell them, or not? Was I going to confront them, or was this better left unsaid? I was glad that Charlie was already at work, because I definitely didn't feel like talking to him at the moment.

When I got out of my truck and made my way through the crowded parking lot, my mind was made up. I wasn't going to say anything, it would only hurt me more. And Charlie did have a point last night, if for example it had been Angela, dealing with my situation, I'm not sure if I would have told her about her forgotten memories. Especially not the ones about a boyfriend that had bailed on her while she was being unconscious. Now that I was able to think rationally again, I could understand why my friends had chosen not to tell me.

Unfortunately, the whole universe seemed to be against me. My plan of acting normal was working out fine, up until lunch break, when Jessica unintentionally provoked me.

'So things are working out great for you, right Bella? I mean, it's still annoying that you can't remember anything, but I'm sure it wasn't that hard to get used to your new-old life again.' She said, patting me lightly on the shoulder. 'I mean, everything is still the same as it was before… And thanks to your amazing friends of course.' She added with a grin.

It was too much, although I hadn't had any intentions to confront her about it this morning, I couldn't keep my mouth shut when she was lying straight to my face like this. Of course she had done that many times before, but it seemed different now, because this time I _knew _she was lying.

'Yeah you're right, nothing has changed, except for my boyfriend who left me.' The sarcastic remark was out of my mouth before I could help it.

Jessica's eyes widened and the other students sitting at our table were looking at me in shock. Angela had an apologetic look on her face and Mike seemed a bit uneasy.

'What? Surprised? I'm sure you all knew that I would find out someday.' I tried to make my tone sound indifferent, not letting them show how much this was hurting me.

'I'm sorry Bella, but like, I didn't know how to tell you.' Jessica mumbled.

I sighed, I knew I was being too hard on her. 'It's fine, I'm sorry, too. It just frustrates me.'

Jessica frowned and nodded in understanding, while Angela reached over the table to pat my hand lightly. 'I'm sorry too, you have no idea how hard it was, lying to you that night in the cinema when you asked me about boyfriends. I just didn't want you to be hurt…'

I gave her small smile, it wasn't fair to stay mad at them. The only fair thing to do would be directing my anger towards someone who truly deserved it. Someone who had left me without a word, or a note, or anything at all.

'I want to be alone for a second, I'm heading off to Biology. See you guys later.' I muttered as I got up from my chair.

I wanted to make a quick escape to the exit, when I suddenly realized something and turned around. My friends were throwing me concerned glances. 'I used to sit next to him in Biology, am I right?' I asked in a low voice.

Angela just nodded, confirming that I was right.

So that was the reason why the Biology classroom always unleashed the painful and empty feeling inside of me. It was probably a place where we used to talk, maybe even the place where I had first met him. Knowing this, I didn't want to go back there, not right now. I swiftly walked out of the cafeteria, but instead of making my way to Biology class, I headed in the direction of the parking lot. I needed to get out of here.

After a short drive I was home, but after aimlessly wandering around the house for fifteen minutes, I was going insane. Perhaps I should go back to school, at least it was some sort of distraction. What else was there to do? I was feeling more and more awful by the minute, and there was absolutely nothing I could do to change that. The only person I wanted to talk to, had left Forks without leaving anything behind. _It was as if he had never existed. _

Out of the blue, an idea popped up in my head. Because when people moved, they always had to leave _something_ behind, no matter how thoroughly they were… The house.

xxx

My hands were trembling slightly as I turned left, into the long driveway. Even though I had looked up the address in last year's phonebook, it still had been difficult to find the small road that led to the Cullen house. It was located in the middle of nowhere, and I still wasn't entirely sure if I had taken the right turn, since I didn't spot the house anywhere. Just as I was considering turning around, the huge mansion suddenly appeared in front of me.

I slowly came to a stop and got out of the truck. It only took me a brief look to conclude that the house was empty, no one lived here. My legs started to shake as I walked towards the porch steps at a slow pace. I climbed the steps and pressed my face against the window next to the front door, to take a look inside. I spotted a large, open hall, and a white interior. All the furniture was still there, like they were simply on a short vacation, like they could return any day now.

My stomach turned as a huge piano in the corner of the entrance-hall caught my attention. If I had known before that this was what I needed to get my first real memory back, I would have visited this place a long time ago.

_[…]_

_And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction._

_Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and winked.  
_

_'Do you like it?'_

_'You wrote this?' I gasped, understanding._

_He nodded. 'It's Esme's favorite.'_

_I closed my eyes, shaking my head._

_'What's wrong?'_

_'I'm feeling extremely insignificant.'_

_The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes._

_'You inspired this one,' he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet._

_I couldn't speak. _

_[…]_

I gasped as my legs turned to jelly and I slowly sank to the ground, leaning against the front door. Everything was aching, it felt like there was a big hole in my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to concentrate on breathing, but I failed miserably. Broken sobs were escaping me, but I didn't care about that. No one could hear me up here. I didn't want to remember anymore, I wished that I had stayed oblivious…

I got distracted when the snapping of a twig startled me, and my head snapped up in a reflex.

I swallowed loudly as I saw him standing there before me, completely motionless. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. His eyes had a light, golden color, his skin was pale white and his hair was messy and had a strange color that could only be described as bronze. His face was flawless, the face of an angel.  
How on earth was it possible that my memory had banished _him_? No one could ever forget someone like him. The vague pieces of forgotten memories that I had seen before in the months that I'd been struggling to pick up my old life, were suddenly making sense now. Somewhere deep inside I had always known that it had to take a very special person to leave behind an emptiness so enormous that it was hurting me, and seeing him made it clear that I had been right all along…

* * *

_Thank you for reading! New update tomorrow! =D_


	11. Restoring Her Memory

_Hey folks! =D_

_Thank you for the awesome reviews; _**Gnomegirl13, Sharpielime2, Porcelain-Shadow, Kay, Sarah Young, Lizzy, Annatwilightfan** _and _**Cassandrapaige675****!** _You guys make my day! 8)_

_To Porcelain- Shadow; Don't feel sorry, that's alright. :p You've already left me a lot of nice reviews! 8) And you're right, that wasn't nice of Charlie, but he thinks he is protecting his daughter._

_To Sarah Young: Thanks for the compliment, that's really sweet. Although I'm afraid I'm not that good. :p English isn't even my first language, and I still have a long, long way to go when it comes to writing stories. _

_To Lizzy: Aahw, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to upload this earlier. Hope you're having a great vacation and that you enjoy reading this when you get back!_

_Alright, enjoy the next chapter, people! _

* * *

**Restoring Her Memory**

'Edward?' My voice was trembling, and I sounded weak, even to myself. I slowly got up from the ground as he warily watched me. My whole body was shaking.

'Yes, love.' Was his only reply, his voice didn't betray any emotions, but his eyes seemed to be filled with sadness and pain.

The only thing I knew was that there were at least a thousand emotions running through _me_. A part of me wanted to yell at him, be angry at him. Another part of me wanted to run straight into his arms. Before I could find out which side of me was the strongest, I got distracted by memories that were coming back to me, all of the sudden.

'You wrote the song.' I stated, out of the blue. I immediately turned all of my returning memories into words, hoping that it would help me not to forget them again.

'Yes, yes I did.' He confirmed, stepping closer to me, but still keeping a safe distance.

'Alice.' I said as soon as the name floated through my head. I frowned in concentration, I had to know what was up with this Alice.

'What about Alice, love?' He asked gently in his silky voice, as if encouraging me to remember.

'Alice… is your sister… and my best friend.' As soon as I spoke the words I knew that they were true.

'That's right, Bella, what else do you remember?' He pressed

'Esme… Carlisle… Your mom and dad.'

He nodded but continued to stare at me expectantly.

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate again. 'Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie...' I mused

'My siblings.' Edward said.

'Yes…' I mumbled, opening my eyes, noticing that he had moved closer to me again.

My heart sped up as I looked into his topaz eyes, they seemed to be smoldering me. It was almost as if they were made out of liquid gold. I reached out my hand before I could stop myself. I expected him to back away, or ignore the gesture, but he surprised me by reaching out, too, and taking my hand in his. It felt smooth and cold, but that didn't bother me. My sub consciousness told me that this was how it was supposed to be.

'We first met in Biology class… you didn't like me.' I recalled, lacing my fingers through his.

I saw the corner of his mouth turning up, as if he involuntarily started to smile at some long forgotten inside joke.

'And you saved me… from getting crushed by a van.' More and more memories were coming back, and I had some trouble keeping up with all the flashes that my recovering brain was showing me.

'There is something else that you have to remember about me, Bella.' He said, his tone was harder than before, his eyes turning darker.

I thought about that for a second. 'You're smart… you're stubborn, you're the sweetest person I've ever met… you hate driving slow… you like music…'

He raised one of his perfect eyebrows in disbelief. 'I'm talking about something slightly more important, love.'

After thinking it through some more, I shrugged and gave him a questioning look.

'Why did I hate you, that first day we met? Why do I always feel cold to you? How was I able to save you from that van?' He asked me a lot of questions at once, questions that were apparently all connected to each other.

'Oh, you mean you're a vampire… I know that, silly.' I said in a light tone, I was almost feeling drunk, probably from the high of so many memories that were resurfacing all at once. Somehow this was one thing that I had known all along, or at least as soon as I'd remembered Edward again this afternoon. He was a vampire, it simply was a part of who he was, although Edward seemed to think that I had forgotten about that.

He rolled his eyes. 'And that still doesn't bother you, does it? You haven't changed a bit, Bella.'

I let out a hysteric laugh. 'I guess not.'

Edward brought our intertwined hands up to my face, carefully stroking my cheek with the back of his cool hand. I closed my eyes and leaned in to his touch, when I realized something else. Something that was way more important than restoring my memory. Way more important than _anything._

I gasped as I pulled my hand free from his, backing away from him. He was startled by my sudden movement, and a look of confusion was clearly visible on his perfect face.

'What is it, love?' He whispered.

'You- you… don't love me.' I was stumbling over my own words. 'You left me, you left without saying anything!'

I walked past him, running down the porch steps, and he called after me. 'Wait a minute, Bella…'

'No! Stay away from me.' I yelled at him. My high was wearing off and it seemed that the anger was finally coming out.

'Please, just let me explain.' He tried again.

I shook my head before getting into my truck and starting it. My heart was aching again as I watched him, standing there alone on the porch steps of the big, empty house, but I wasn't going to give in. I also knew that he was unbelievably fast and that he could easily catch up with me if he wanted to, but it seemed that he respected my wishes, as he was still standing in the same place, immobile like a stone.

I let my tears stream freely as I made my way out of the driveway, at a speed that wasn't really healthy for my old truck. I didn't care, the only thing on my mind right now was getting out of there as soon as humanly possible.

Charlie's cruiser was already parked in the driveway when I got home, I hadn't realized that it was almost around six. It didn't escape his attention that I slammed the door when I walked into the kitchen, and he came running out of the living room right away. I heard the sound of some baseball game in the background, but he seemed to consider me his number one priority, at the moment.

'Bells, what's going on? Where have you been?' He rambled, before finally finishing with a 'Wow, are you alright?' His concern made it clear that I was probably looking like a mess.

'I'm fine, dad.' I muttered. I wanted to close this subject, in order to run off to my room and cry my eyes out.

He eyed me suspiciously. 'You're not fine Bells.'

I sighed in defeat. 'Fine, if you must know, I saw Edward Cullen.' I snapped at him.

Charlie's jaw almost dropped to the floor and his eyes widened. 'Where? What the hell is he doing here!'

'I'm not sure dad, I got a little upset, as you can see, so we didn't talk that much. I saw him at the Cullen house, please don't ask me what I was doing there, I don't even have an answer to that myself.' None of this was my dad's fault, but I was getting impatient, surely he could sense that talking was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

'So he's back and the first thing he does is hurting you even more, figures.' Charlie stated angrily.

'Let's talk about this later.'

He frowned but nodded. 'Yeah… sorry.'

'It's fine.' I mumbled before running up the stairs so I could mope around in my room.

The first thing I wanted to do, out of habit, was turning on my old CD player. I often played the CD with the pretty piano tunes when I was upset, or unhappy. Of course it was different this time, because the songs would only remind me of the one thing I wanted to forget, and so I ignored my CD player.

I sat down on my bed and buried my head in my hands. What on earth was I going to do? The smart thing for me to do would be avoiding Edward, he had seriously hurt me, and I hated him for that. But on the other hand, I still felt like I couldn't live without him. Even back then, when I didn't remember anything, my heart had been aching for him. And even now that I _did_ know what he'd done, I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. Something that might be an impossibility in the first place, since Edward probably didn't even want me back… and that thought was quite disturbing. So maybe it was impossible for me to live without Edward Cullen. Hell, I couldn't even breathe normally without him… For the first time since I'd woken up in the hospital, I was wishing for my memory to go away again. How ironic, my only goal in life these last few weeks had been to get my memory back, and now that I did, I wanted nothing more than to lose it again. This was obviously a case of 'be careful what you wish for'.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting there, contemplating about where to go from here, when I heard Charlie, calling my name.

'Bella, you have a visitor.' His voice sounded flat.

'I don't want to see _him_.' I complained.

'Actually, it's not him.' Charlie announced, his tone sounding a little more friendly now, which made me think that he couldn't be talking about Edward. 'It's a she.' He added, since I didn't answer immediately.

I sighed, it was probably Jess or Angela. 'Fine, send her up.'

I heard someone bouncing up the stairs before the door of my room flew open. 'Bella! It's so good to see you, I've missed you so much…' The high, chipper voice that sounded like bells was definitely familiar to me.

'Alice! You're back, too!' I exclaimed, looking in surprise at the small, pixie-like girl in front of me.

'Yes, now give me hug.' She said, sprinting over to me and pulling me close. 'Wow Bella, you look like shit.' Yep, that's Alice, being subtle was still not her thing.

'I'm so glad to see you.' I muttered into her shoulder.

She pulled back slowly and smiled at me for a short second, before her face turned serious again. 'And now the reason I'm here, we need to talk, Bella…'

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I'll upload a new chapter tomorrow. :D_


	12. Alice Explains

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Porcelain-Shadow, Gnomegirl13, Sharpielime2, Gricelda22** _and_ **Kay!**

_*Hands out digital muffins* =D_

_To Lizzy: Ah okay, I thought that it was you. xD Guess there are two Lizzy's then. :p Anyway, thanks!_

_New chapter, have fun!_

* * *

**Alice Explains **

Alice was right, we needed to have a talk. She was my friend, and she hadn't even left me a note when she had moved away with the rest of her family.

'You've got that right, we do need to talk. Why didn't you write me? Call me? Anything! You're supposed to be my friend.' I ranted, pacing around in my room.

'Please relax for a minute, Bella. I didn't want to leave, and I missed you like crazy, but Edward wanted a clean break.' She defended herself.

'Don't bring Edward into this! I don't want to talk about him.' I warned her, glaring unimpressively. Of course, intimidating a vampire was a tough job to begin with.

'Well that's too bad, Bella, because I am here to talk about Edward.' Alice didn't give up. She was suddenly standing in front of me, gently grabbing both of my wrists, so I had no choice but to stop my nervous pacing and look at her.

'Please don't, it hurts to talk about him.' I confessed, not looking her in the eye. 'I wish I had never remembered him.'

'You know you don't really mean that.' Alice said confidently.

'Maybe, but seriously Alice, what's there to talk about? Edward doesn't want me, he changed his mind, too bad. Shit happens, I can't make him feel something he doesn't feel.'

'If Edward truly doesn't want you anymore, then why do you think he came back?' Alice challenged me.

That threw me off for a second, the pixie had a point. Sensing that I had calmed down, she released my wrists and sat down on my bed, patting the space next to her. I sat down, too, and she put her arm around my shoulder.

'Fine… so what's the story.' I asked, slightly curious about the brilliant explanation that Alice would use to defend her brother's behavior.

'Let's start with the things you are remembering on your own.' Alice suggested. 'What do you remember about the birthday party at our place?'

I had to think about that for a second… All the Cullens were there, everything had been nicely decorated, there had been a cake and presents… Presents… I had sliced my finger… paper cut. And then…

'Jasper.' I gasped.

Alice nodded with an apologetic look on her face. 'Yes, Jasper smelled your blood and he attacked you. What is the last thing you remember from that night?'

'I remember Edward… fighting Jasper off… and after that… I don't remember anything.' I mumbled.

'You fell backwards, into a table, and hit your head pretty hard.' Alice filled me in.

'And lost my memory…' I whispered.

'Yes… Edward wanted to leave, he felt like he was putting you in constant danger, because of what we are. He loves you so much, he wanted you to have a normal, happy human life. He left you because he thought he was protecting you, Bella.'

'Protecting me!? And I didn't have a say in the matter?' I blurted out.

Alice sighed. 'Edward thought it was better this way. You wouldn't remember anything, and he hoped that by the time that you _would_ remember him, you were over him.'

'Wait… how did he know that I wouldn't remember anything? I was still in a coma when all of you left!'

'Hmm, I guess there is something about me that you haven't remembered yet.' Alice said, pausing for a moment, giving me some time to think.

'Right… you see the future, you already knew.' I muttered as I recalled this little talent of Alice.

'Yes, so I already knew, and Edward used that information to develop his big plan, in order to keep you safe.' Alice rolled her eyes. 'Of course there was a huge flaw in his plan, you see, he can't live without you, Bella.'

'And I can't live without him…' I admitted. 'But why did he come back, why now?'

Alice seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. 'Hmm, I think that maybe he would have stayed away, if you had moved on with your life, if you were living the happy life that he wanted for you. He didn't do anything besides moping around the house, he was struggling to make it through a day, but he would have continued to do so for eternity if he knew that you were better off. For a while he did believe that you were doing fine, until I got that vision three days ago, the one of you sitting on our porch steps, looking like hell… When he saw that… I guess that he finally had solid prove that you are _not_ better off without him, and certainly not happier.'

I rolled my eyes. 'So much for his brilliant plan, to be honest, I don't think it worked out for either of us.'

'Agreed, and I for one, believe that you two aren't meant to stay away from each other. I know that your relationship has some complications, but which relationship doesn't have those?' She said dismissively.

'Maybe… so what does he plan on doing now?' I asked.

'I'm afraid that you'll have to sort out the rest with him.' Alice said apologetically. 'I only came over to talk some sense into you.'

'That's a nice way of putting it.' I grumbled.

She snorted. 'I just wanted you to give him a chance to talk to you. After that, you're free to decide whether you still want him around or not.'

'Fine, I'll talk to him, but not today, alright, I've had enough for one day. I'll see him tomorrow.' I offered.

She smiled. 'Good! I'll tell him. But I should go now, it's late, you need some sleep.'

'Yes… wait, you're not… leaving Forks again, are you?' I asked, slightly panicked.

'No, for now, I'll stay around.' She assured me, hugging me one last time and heading for the door. 'Goodnight, Bella.'

'Thanks, bye Alice.' I murmured in a low voice, but I knew that she could hear me, vampires had excellent hearing.

I got up from the bed as soon as I heard the front door slam downstairs, and pressed the play button on the CD player. I immediately skipped to my favorite tune, and it didn't hurt so much to listen to it now. Maybe because of what Alice had told me, Edward just wanted me to be safe. It could be true, Edward was such a selfless person, if leaving was what he had to do to protect me, he would do it without a second thought. This wacky clean-break thing certainly sounded like him. A small part of me was still mad at him, for leaving without a word, but no matter what, I still loved him.

That night, I had some trouble sleeping. I was feeling restless and I tossed and turned. It was almost as if my whole body was sensing that he was close again. I felt some regret about telling Alice that I would talk to him tomorrow, I already missed him so much.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep, since my alarm startled me awake around seven am. I got up, and I felt that I had a massive headache, probably a product of too much stress. I went through my morning routine before driving to school and attending my classes.

Already everything seemed different. Even though I hadn't smoothed things out with Edward yet, I didn't feel so empty anymore. I joined the conversation that my fellow students were having during lunch break, and I didn't feel so bitter towards my friends anymore. When I sat down at my desk in Biology, I didn't try to turn out my thoughts and emotions like I usually did. Instead I thought about our first conversation ever, which had taken place right here.

I remembered when our hands had touched for the first time, it had felt like an electric current flowing through me. I remembered telling him my whole life story, even though I barely knew him. I never opened up to people that easily, but with him it had been easy as breathing.

Perhaps Alice was right; it was as if we had never really had a choice. We were meant to be together, even though the odds were often against us.

Around four I came home, and butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach, anticipating Edward's visit. I had no idea at what time he would be here, so I decided to do some homework as I waited for him. Concentrating had never been so hard, and my mind quickly wandered off to several other problems that were coming my way. Problems like Charlie, he had made it pretty clear that he wasn't too happy about Edward's actions. I even doubted if my dad would let him inside of the house again.

It was around five and Edward still hadn't showed up, so I went downstairs to make some dinner for me and Charlie. I decided to put some extra effort into it, hoping that it would lighten his mood, as a precaution for when Edward came around.

Charlie did seem pleasantly surprised when he came home and noticed that I was making some recipe that grandma Swan had invented a long time ago, my plan was obviously working. He didn't bring up the subject of the Cullens again, and I was grateful for that.

After I'd done the dishes I went upstairs to finish the last part of my English homework, and when I was done I stared mindlessly out of my window, into the endless rain. I now knew how the emptiness was connected to this window, Edward had often used it to visit me. Oh how I wished that I would soon have a reason to open that window on a daily basis again…

* * *

_That's it for today! New update tomorrow. :D_


	13. Tap At The Window

_Hey dear readers! :D_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Annatwilightfan, Porcelain-Shadow, Kay, Gnomegirl13, Sara** _and _**Sharpielime2!** _And a big thank you to all my other readers, of course._ _Thanks to Lizzy, everyone gets free, digital yorkies today. xD_

_To Porcelain-Shadow: Don't worry, tomorrow there will be free, digital Edwards! :D  
To Kay: No, I'm afraid there won't be any cliff diving here, that would be a repeat of New Moon. :p_

_Also, to give all of you a small indication, after this I think there will be three more chapters before the end of the story. *The crowd goes 'aaaaahw :('* _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Tap At The Window**

I looked up from my computer screen when I heard a sharp tap against my window. I turned around in my chair to see him in front of the closed window, giving me a questioning look, as if asking for my permission to come inside. Of course he wouldn't use the door like I was expecting, I just had to get used to his unusual habits again. Although at this moment I was thankful for this habit in particular, it meant that we could skip the awkward conversation with Charlie.

'Come in.' My words were no more than a whisper, I knew that he could hear me anyway.

He opened the window with one quick movement and came inside, so it seemed that my permission had in fact been the only thing that he'd been waiting for.

'Hello, Bella.' He said cautiously, looking at me with those hypnotic eyes.

'Hey you.' I replied, getting up from the chair. Again I felt a huge urge to run into his arms, but I kept a reasonable distance between us.

'Are you sure that you feel like talking today, love?' He asked, he almost looked a little unsure, something that was very unlike Edward.

I just nodded. 'Positive.' I didn't trust my voice enough to form a longer sentence.

'I'm so, so sorry, Bella. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am.' He started.

'You wanted me to be safe, Alice told me.' I muttered, looking at the ground, avoiding his eyes. Looking into those eyes always unleashed the butterflies in my stomach, and I couldn't use them right now, they would only make it harder to not throw myself into his arms right away.

He sighed, and I sensed that he was stepping closer to me. My heart jumped up when I suddenly felt one of his cold fingers press against the underside of my chin, lifting it up, forcing me to look at him. 'Yes, the most important thing to me is your safety, and your happiness, but still, for me to leave you like that… What I did was unforgivable.'

He was looking at me from under those long lashes, and I felt a knot in my stomach. 'I wouldn't use the term unforgivable…' I was such a sucker for his dazzling-powers. Not that I'd still had an angry rant in mind, anyway.

'It was terribly unfair of me, love, to leave while you weren't even conscious. I don't know what came over me, it seemed like an excellent solution at the time… You could have a vampire-free life and you wouldn't remember me, I thought that this way, I could leave without hurting you.' Pain was clear in his eyes again as he confessed this.

'Yeah well, I still felt it Edward… That you were gone… I didn't know what I was feeling, but I knew something was missing… something important. I never felt whole again after waking up in that hospital.' I hoped that my tone didn't sound accusing, I just wanted him to know this.

'I've messed up, Bella. I've messed up so much.' He was almost whispering as he slowly moved his cool hand to my cheek, leaving a burning trail.

Again, I leaned in to his touch without even noticing. 'I've missed you, Edward.' I mumbled pathetically.

'I felt like a part of me was missing.' He murmured.

I couldn't stop myself anymore, I leaned closer to him. He realized what I wanted and pulled me into his cold arms. I sighed in contentment as I rested my head on his shoulder. He soothingly rubbed circles on my back, and tears were starting to escape me. His scent was just as I remembered, and I inhaled deeply as I soaked his shirt.

'Are you crying, love?'

I snorted through my tears. 'Is there a point in denying?'

He chuckled softly. 'I'm afraid not.'

I wanted to stay like this forever, but I pulled myself free when my thoughts were disturbing me again. For now I was happy, but what if he was going to run off again? 'Are you leaving again?' I asked while I brushed away some of my tears.

He sighed, sitting down on my bed and gesturing for me to join him. I did as he requested, sitting so close to him that our knees were touching.

'Does this mean that you are leaving?' I pressed.

He laughed without humor. 'No, you silly girl. You can't understand how I felt when I saw you in Alice's vision, sitting there in front of our empty house, heartbroken because of something _I_ did. I never thought that I would admit this, but it seems that you are _not_ better off without me. After I watched the vision in Alice's head, I came here to check on you… Or at least, that's what I was telling myself.'

Something clicked in my head. 'You… were in my room. It was cold…' I mused as I held up my left hand that had been freezing when I'd woken up that morning.

He smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. He took my hand in his, gently rubbing circles into my palm. He continued to do so until my hand felt cold as ice. He had been right here in my room the other night.

'I'm sorry if that disturbs you, I couldn't resist…' He apologized.

'It's fine… I guess.' I said, smiling tentatively at him. 'No matter what, I'll always want you around…'

He frowned, as if he wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not. I could guess why, he still considered it the safest for me if I was far away from him.

'So… you decided to check on me again when I went to your old house?' I asked curiously.

'After that night I still wasn't sure what to do, a small part of me was hoping that things weren't as terrible as they had looked in the vision. Of course I was proven wrong when I witnessed your breakdown at our place.'

'I'm sorry you had to see that.' I muttered.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. '_You're_ sorry, Bella? You're utterly unbelievable! You have nothing to be sorry about, love. This was completely my fault. _I_ did that to you.'

'Maybe, but you're forgiven.' I assured him as I crawled into his lap. I was done with this whole distance-thing, I needed to be close to him.

He watched me curiously but made no move to stop me, so I put my arms around his cold neck and hugged myself close to him.

'Please don't ever leave me again, Edward.' I pleaded.

'If you can still love me after all I've done to you, I'll never leave you again, unless you tell me to.' He whispered, his cold breath tickling my ear.

'I love you Edward, I'll always love you, forever.'

He pushed me back lightly, in order to look at my face. 'I can't live without you Bella, words can't even begin to describe how much I love you.' His golden eyes were burning with sincerity as he said this, and I smiled involuntarily.

He smiled back at me, and this time, his eyes were lighting up as he did so. He cupped my face in one of his strong hands and his perfect face was moving closer and closer to me. My heartbeat was already speeding up, knowing what was about to happen.

I felt perfectly fine the second he touched his flawless, icy lips to mine. I pressed myself closer to him as his lips started to move with mine. I certainly didn't feel empty anymore, even better, it was as if I had never felt any emptiness in the first place. Edward's lips were getting more urgent against mine and my breathing became shallow. He wasn't as careful as I remembered him being, not that I complained. I started to feel a little dizzy and he pulled away, but his lips never left my skin. He was placing kisses all along my jaw line, before moving on to my throat. The feeling of his cold, smooth lips against my throat made me forget how to breathe.

Lucky for me, he noticed it, too. 'Breathe, love.' He reminded me, pulling away to give me some time to get my breathing back to normal.

I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, you're making that a bit difficult for me.'

He chuckled before lowering his face and resting his cheek against my chest to listen to my heartbeat. 'How I've missed that sound.' He whispered.

My hands found their way into his silky, bronze hair and I repeatedly stroked it lovingly. 'If you stay, you'll never have to miss it again…'

He sighed, before lifting up his head to look into my eyes again. 'Perhaps I didn't make myself clear earlier, I truly swear to never leave you again until you tell me to leave.'

'Is that so? Because I'm sure that you still think that you're a huge danger to me. You're probably planning on staying now, but what if something happens, like before?' I argued.

He pressed his lips into a hard line before answering me. 'Yes, I still think that, because it is the truth. I am a danger to you, Bella, whether you want to hear it or not. It's just that your happiness is also important to me, I don't want you to be miserable, love. If you need me in your life to be happy, then so be it.' His beautiful eyes were looking troubled, but also determined.

'Good, that means you're in this for life, I'll never want you to leave. And let's face the facts, if you hadn't interfered with my life, I would be rotting away in the Forks cemetery because of that van.' I said in a mock cheerful tone.

He clenched his jaw at the thought, but clearly didn't have a clever remark to this one. I made myself comfortable in his lap and snuggled into his chest as a yawn escaped me.

'You should sleep, love.' He suggested.

'Will you stay?' I asked immediately, feeling a rush of panic welling up inside of me.

He smiled his crooked smile, causing my heart to jump. 'I'll stay as long as you want me to stay.'

I grinned as I got up from his lap, crawled under the covers and let myself fall back against the pillows. He was lying next to me in an instant, wrapping his arms around me and whispering 'Sweet dreams'.

'Wait… Edward… will you… sing the song?' I was feeling sleepy and I had some trouble forming a coherent sentence at this point.

'Whatever you wish, my Bella.'

He started to hum the tune in his heavenly voice, and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep, in the arms of my own personal angel.

* * *

_That's right, she forgives him. Come on guys, it's Edward, we would __**all**__ forgive him. :p_

_New chapter tomorrow!_


	14. The Return Of The Cullens

_Hey everyone! =D_

_Thank you for reviewing; _**Porcelain-Shadow, Lizzy, Cassandrapaige675, Sharpielime2, Sara, Lizzie, Annatwilightfan, Kay, Decode-L4UR3N and Gnomegirl13!**  
_*Hands out free digital Edwards*_

_To Kay: Thank you! I'm trying to keep him as in-character as possible. :p_

**FAQ :**

_**Q:**__ Will there be any more action? Throw Victoria in!_  
_**A:**__ No, Victoria will not be in this story. Yes, I did consider to include her when I was still in the early stages of writing this, but I decided against that. The thing is, it will probably be a repeat of New Moon and/or Eclipse, and I don't want to write something that was already written by Stephenie Meyer. This story is about Bella getting her memory back, if you're looking for some huge fight I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. :p_

_**Q:**__ Why the single quotation marks?  
__**A:**__ I don't know how this works in English language (I'm Dutch), but in Dutch language you are both allowed to use single or double quotation marks. It's a matter of taste, personally I think that the double quotation marks are messy and too prominently present, so I prefer the single ones, that's different for everyone. The only rule in Dutch language is that they have to match, like 'this' or like "this". So it's a matter of picking one and sticking to it. :p But like I said, I have no idea if that rule is the same in English, I never really thought about that. Can anyone tell me if you are __obliged to use double quotation marks in English language?  
Anyway, thanks for your comment! There are only a few chapters left for this story so I'm going to stick to single quotation marks for now, but I'll definitely do some research and consider it when I start writing a new story. _

_So here ends my lecture about the use of quotations marks in Dutch language. :p Up next: Learning you guys some Dutch words! [/kidding] _

_**Q:**__ What are you going to write after this?  
__**A:**__ The truth is, I don't know yet. xD With me it is most of the time that all of the sudden, an idea hits me, and I start writing, just like that. xD As it is , I don't have an idea for a new story, but that can change at any moment. :p As soon as I start working on something, I'll put it on my profile, so just keep checking every now and then. _

_That was one hell of an author's note. xD_

_Okay, enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

**The Return Of The Cullens**

I woke up from the feeling of a cold hand pressing against my cheek. A huge smile broke across my face instantly as I remembered everything that had happened the night before. This was the best way of waking up, with Edward close to me.

'Good morning, love.' I smiled even wider when I heard his velvety voice.

'Good morning.' I replied cheerfully, opening my eyes and snuggling closer to him, if that was even possible.

'You are in a good mood.' He observed in a teasing tone.

'Hmm yes, I'm not sure, but maybe it has something to do with the beautiful man that is holding me in his arms.' I mused.

'Ah, is that it? Well I'm afraid that I have to bring you some bad news. If you don't get up and get ready right now, you'll be late for school.' Edward announced.

'Crap. It's a school day.' I groaned.

'I'm sorry, love.'

'One more kiss before I'm going to face another boring day of school?' I pleaded, giving him the puppy-eyes.

Edward rolled his eyes. 'It's not like I can resist you.'

He leaned closer to me and his sweet breath was fanning my face. I closed my eyes when he brushed his cold lips against mine and I tried to concentrate on breathing. All too soon he pulled away, and I pouted.

He smirked. 'It's unbelievable that your heart still does that whenever I kiss you.'

I knew what he meant, my heart was beating frantically in my chest, it felt as if it could explode at any second. 'Me neither.'

'Now be good and get ready for school, love.'

I sighed as I got up to take a shower and get dressed. 'Stay where you are.' I warned him in a stern voice before heading for the bathroom.

He smiled his uneven smile as he made himself comfortable on my bed. 'I'm not going anywhere, Bella.' He assured me.

I took a very quick shower, eager to get back to him. I could already tell that is was going to be one hell of a task to concentrate on my classes today. When I darted back into my room he was still sitting on my bed, he hadn't moved an inch.

I smiled as I fell down in his lap and he snorted. 'You really want to be late today, don't you?'

'Maybe I should call in sick.' I suggested.

He threw me a disapproving glare. 'No, you should go to school. Please don't worry, I will come over right away when you get home.'

'Promise?' I whispered as I locked my arms around his neck, not willing to let him go yet.

'Promise. And I have some other news that you might find interesting.' He said in a conversational tone.

'Really? What's that?'

'I just spoke to Alice on the phone, she told me that the rest of our family is moving back to Forks.'

I was sure that a maniacal grin was plastered on my face. 'That's great! I've missed them so much.'

'They'll be back on Saturday.' He said, stroking a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

'Well, I should go, I'm already late.' I reluctantly got up from my comfortable place after pecking him on the lips one last time.

Charlie was already at work, so Edward used the front door for a change. We said our goodbyes and I was smiling like a lunatic the whole drive to Forks High. I had some trouble paying attention to all the babbling teachers, and during lunch break I didn't really keep up with the conversation that Angela, Jess and Lauren were having. Instead I was wondering if Edward would come back to school here, since the Cullens were moving back to Forks now. I figured he would, it would be very suspicious if the Cullen children suddenly wouldn't attend High School anymore.  
I didn't tell my friends about Edward's return, I really wasn't in the mood to explain things to them, and they would find out soon enough.

After what seemed forever the day ended, and when I got home I already found Edward, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. I flung myself into his arms and he laughed his musical laugh.

'Does this mean you missed me? I've missed you, too.' He said, sounding slightly amused.

I blushed furiously and ducked my head to hide it. 'Very funny.' I muttered.

He smiled, putting his hand under my chin so I had no choice but to look at him. 'Don't hide your blush, it looks beautiful on you.'

My heart was hammering in my chest. 'It's embarrassing, and the same goes for my stupid heart.' I complained.

'Hmm, I have to disagree, I love hearing your reactions to me.' He mused.

I sighed as something suddenly occurred to me. 'Wait till you hear my heart going in overdrive when I have to tell Charlie that you're back, and that the two of us are back together, for that matter.'

'I think I'll pass. Unless you'd rather we tell him together.' Edward offered.

'No thank you, he'll already go berserk if I tell him about it alone, I don't want to find out what happens with you being there. I'll just wait for the right moment…'

xxx

The rest of the week went by in a slow pace, but Edward was there every night and my faith in him staying was slowly returning. It was Saturday morning when I realized that I couldn't put off the conversation with Charlie anymore. Edward would take me to his place this afternoon, so I could see the family again. Even if I would lie to him about the visit, he would find out about the Cullens' return, regardless. There were no secrets in the wonderful town of Forks.

'Dad?' I asked in a friendly tone as we were both eating lunch in the small kitchen. Edward had just left and agreed to pick me up in an hour. I only had thirty minutes left now to inform Charlie, and I was very much tempted to chicken out.

'Yeah?' Was his short reply.

'I don't know if you've heard, but the Cullens came back.'

He rolled his eyes. 'I know that, news travels fast here.'

Great, he already knew, he just never brought it up. 'I'm going to visit them this afternoon, Edward will pick me up in a little while…'

Charlie's eyes narrowed and I knew exactly what was coming. 'You're going back to him, just like that? Did you forget was he's done to you? I don't want him anywhere near my house!' Charlie ranted.

'Listen, dad, it was all one big misunderstanding… '

'If that's what you call it… That boy is trouble, Bella. He is not allowed inside the house!'

'Fine, then I'll move out. I love him dad, I need him around. I don't want to move out, but if that's what I have to do in order to keep seeing him…'

Charlie groaned and looked frustrated, but I could tell that the worst part of this conversation was over. 'Let's talk about it later.' He muttered in defeat.

I did the dishes in a high tempo and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I sprinted into the small hallway to open it, and even though I already knew it was him, my heart still skipped a beat as he stood there in all his perfection. I heard Charlie who was grumbling something before disappearing into the living room.

'Hi there.' I greeted him.

'Hello, are you ready to go?' He asked, taking my hand in his.

'Yes, all ready. Bye dad!' I yelled before following Edward to his car.

He opened the door for me and helped me in, before walking around to the driver's side to get in and pulling out of the driveway.

'So, how did it go?' He asked quietly.

'Urgh, I don't know, I think he'll come around eventually.'

'I can see his point, you're his daughter, and I've hurt you.' Edward mused.

I sighed, it was clear that he was still feeling guilty. 'Maybe… but you did it for a reason, a reason that I can't explain to Charlie, unfortunately…'

After a short drive we arrived at the Cullen house, and it looked different from when I'd last been there. The lawn in the front yard was mowed this time, and several cars were parked in front of the garage.

Edward parked the car and got out to open my door, not bothering to move at a normal, human pace as he walked around the front of the silver Volvo.

Edward chuckled as we were walking up the porch steps and I threw him a questioning look. 'What is it?'

'Nothing, they're all very excited to see you, Esme even attempted to bake you some muffins.' He explained, probably picking it out of their thoughts, or catching their words with his vampire hearing.

I smiled at the thought of Esme, baking something just to make me happy. 'Aahw, that's sweet.'

Edward opened the door to let me in and before I could say anything, Alice attacked me with a hug. 'Bella, you're here!' She stated unnecessarily.

'I guess I am.' I choked out, trying to release myself from her iron grip in order to breathe.

Edward scowled at her and she pouted but released me.

'Bella, I've missed you!' I smiled as I saw Esme, who also pulled me into a hug. 'It's great to have you back again.' She added in a gentle voice. She always made me feel so welcome, she said it like I was really a part of the family.

Carlisle had appeared right behind her and he shook my hand firmly. 'It's very good to see you again, Bella!'

I grinned. 'It's good to see all of you, too.'

'Let's go to the living room.' Esme suggested. 'I've made you some muffins, and the others will be excited to see you.' She said as she gently pushed me towards the huge, light living room.

'Hey little sis! Long time no see!' Emmett blurted out as soon as I stepped into the room, getting up and pulling me into a bear hug.

'Can't… breathe… Emmett…' I muttered.

'Oh, right.' He said, before releasing me.

Rosalie smiled tentatively at me, which was a huge gesture, for her anyway, and I returned her smile.

'It's nice to see you again, Bella.' Jasper, who was standing by the window, said cautiously. Right, he probably thought that I was still blaming him for what had happened that day at my birthday party. 'I'm sorry for… you know.' He added.

'It's alright Jasper, I don't blame you. That's the risk when you hang out with vampires.' I said dryly. I meant it, it was in his nature, he was not a bad person. I'd always known that something like that could happen when I started dating Edward.

'Thank you, Bella.' He said sincerely, giving me a small smile.

Edward squeezed my hand gently, and Esme and Alice both let out a short sigh of relief.

'So, do you want to try one of these?' Esme suddenly asked, gesturing to her homemade muffins with a proud look on her face.

'I wouldn't eat those if I were you.' Emmett said in a conspiratorially tone, which gained him a smack on the back of his head from Rosalie.

I snorted and took a muffin from the plate that Esme was holding up in front of me. 'I'll take my chances, Emmett.'

The muffins turned out to be delicious, and the rest of the afternoon I spent with the Cullens, catching up and getting my ass kicked several times by Emmett when we played some videogame. It was as if they had never left Forks, and around five when Edward drove me home, I was glad to know that from now on, I would be able to see them again whenever I pleased. Perhaps hanging out with vampires was a risky thing to do, but I couldn't care less about that. I was more than willing to welcome this vampire-family back into my life.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! New update tomorrow! :D_


	15. Keeping Her Friend

_Hey everyone! =D_

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Kay, Gnomegirl13, Lizzy, Cullengrl255, Cassandrapaige675** _and_ **Cally Dutch!  
**_Lizzy requested free digital Emmetts, so… *hands out free, digital Emmetts* xD_

_To Cullengrl255; I did some research, and here is what is said about the use of quotation marks in English language: _

(Single or double quotation marks denote either speech or quotation. Neither style - single nor double – is an absolute rule, though double quotation marks are preferred in the United States, and both single and double quotation marks are used in the United Kingdom. A publisher's, or even an author's, style may take precedence over national preferences.  
The important rule is that the style of the opening and closing quotation marks must be matched.)

_So, in the United Kingdom it is the same as in the Netherlands, maybe it's a European thing. :p I guess it's still a matter of taste, but since double quotation marks are preferred in the United States, I think that's why you were taught that you are obliged to use them. :p But thank you anyway, since there are a lot of readers from the US on Fanfiction[dot]net, I will definitely consider this when I start writing a new story!_

_To Cally-Dutch; Oeh leuk, je komt van Twilight-Online. xD Maar yay, een Nederlander, gisteren reageerde er toevallig ook al een Nederlander op een van mijn andere verhalen, en ik vind dat zo grappig. xD Leuk dat je leest en reviewt, dankje! __=D_

_Alright, enjoy folks!_

* * *

**Keeping Her Friend**

Another Friday afternoon in the cafeteria of Forks High, but this time, almost everything was back to normal. If you could count the Cullens as normal, that is. It had been a week since their return, and it was as if they had never left. It was only Edward and Alice that attended Forks High again, and so they joined me at the lunch table that I normally shared with Jessica, Angela, Mike, Lauren, Eric, Tyler and several other students. Some of them had been a little shocked, to say the least, when Edward and Alice sat down at the lunch table that first day, though luckily no one had the guts to make a comment about it.

The school was buzzing with gossip about the mysterious return of the Cullen family, although it was mostly behind their backs.

'Bella! Pay attention, I asked you a question.' I looked up to see that Alice was glaring at me, completely ignoring her tray of untouched food in front of her.

I gave her an apologetic look. 'Oh right, sorry, what is it Alice?'

Edward, who was sitting next to me and was playing mindlessly with a strand of my hair, snorted loudly. 'Believe me, love, this is one question that you want to avoid.'

Alice shot him a dark glare, before turning to me again and repeating her question anyway. 'It's Saturday tomorrow, we need some girl time together, let's go shopping!'

Shopping, urgh, was she kidding me? I hated shopping, but other than that, I already had other plans for tomorrow. 'I'm sorry Alice, I can't go tomorrow, it's just that I already wanted to do something else…'

Alice rolled her eyes and grumbled. 'Yeah yeah, I get it, you rather want to play with Edward.'

Edward glared at his sister, probably as a reaction to her choice of words.

'That's not it, I just have to talk to Jacob tomorrow, I want to set things right with him.' I admitted, a little nervous about Edward's reaction to this announcement. 'I mean he's my friend, he was a great support during the last few… months, and something came up between us… But I still want him as a friend, it's only fair if I talk to him.' I added, it sounded like I was trying to convince myself rather than Edward or Alice.

'Oh, okay, I understand Bella.' Alice said right away. I wondered if she knew about the things that had happened between Jacob and me in the absence of the Cullen family. If she did, she was definitely doing a good job at hiding it.

Edward just shrugged. 'If you feel like you need to do that, by all means go ahead.'

'Thanks.' I whispered, lightly kissing him on the cheek.

'Don't thank me, he's your friend, right? And I have no right whatsoever to stop you from seeing him.' Was his simple reply.

I knew that Edward and Jacob didn't get along that well. A few days ago I recalled last year's prom night, and Edward hadn't been too happy about Jake's words back then, or his thoughts for that matter. He had been furious at Jake, so I was relieved that he was taking this so lightly. Unfortunately another part of me was still worrying, especially about how Jacob would react to my attempt to smooth things out with him…

xxx

On Saturday morning, I had a knot in my stomach. I had decided to drive up to La Push without calling first, just in case Jacob was going to be difficult, but that didn't keep me from being afraid of his possible reaction.

The closer I got to the Black house, the more I felt like turning around. No! This was not the time for cowardly Bella to take over. Jake was my friend, what was the worst that could happen? So maybe he was going to be angry at me, yell at me… But even if that happened, at least I would feel better, knowing that I had tried to work things out with him.

I took a deep breath as I parked my car in front of the small house. My legs were feeling extremely heavy as I slowly walked up to the front door. When I knocked there was no answer, so I walked around the house, towards the tiny garage.

I spotted Jake next to his car, looking warily at some parts that were spread out in front of him.

'Hey Jake…' I said hesitantly.

'Bells! Hey, it's good to see you.' A warm smile appeared on his face as he spotted me.

I sighed in relief, that was certainly not the reply that I had expected from him.

'Ditto.' I smiled back at him without thinking about it.

Jacob frowned. 'Really? So you're not… mad as hell at me?'

'No Jake, not anymore at least… Most parts of my memory came back… I know now what you were keeping from me, and I understand that it was something that you couldn't bluntly tell me...'

'Your memories are back? How did that happen?' Jacob asked curiously. I could guess that he wasn't going to be happy about my answer.

'I don't know… the Cullens came back… I saw Edward, and everything came back to me, just like that.' I confessed.

Jake groaned. 'Ah, he came back, figures.' His normally friendly voice sounded bitter.

'Don't blame him, Jake. You don't know anything about his reasons, or about what happened.' I defended Edward in a reflex.

'No you're right, I don't. I just know that he has hurt you pretty bad.' He stated flatly. 'So why did you come up here, anyway?' He added, his tone getting less friendly by the minute.

'I came over to visit my friend.' I said stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes. 'I don't think you need me that much, anymore.'

'Sure I do, everyone needs friends, and you are one of my best friends Jake, you know that.' I was going to try and talk some sense into him.

He raised his eyebrows. 'So that's it, I get to be your friend?'

'Yes, if you still want to be my friend…' My voice sounded a little shaky and I hadn't noticed until this moment that my eyes were watery.

Jacob's angry expression gradually turned into one of regret, and he sighed in defeat. 'Well… I guess it's okay if you visit me every once in a while…' He offered.

I grinned as soon as he spoke those words, and I swiftly brushed my tears away. 'Thanks Jake, you're the best.' I said as I gave him a quick hug, while he patted my head tentatively.

'Yeah yeah, don't go all sentimental on me.' He muttered in a teasing tone.

I smirked. 'Oh right, you're a guy-friend. No talking about emotions.'

'Exactly! You can talk to me if you need to know something about mechanics.'

'I'll remember that. So, how's that car of yours…'

I stayed over at Jacob's for a few more hours to catch up, and when I was driving home I felt a lot better than I had this morning. I still felt a little guilty since he had made it pretty clear that he wanted me as more than just a friend. We still had a long way to go, but at least he _did _want to keep me as a friend.

The first thing that I observed when I got home, was that Charlie seemed to be in an unusually good mood. I guessed that it had something to do with me visiting Jake, my dad would pick Jacob over Edward any day.

'So, did you work things out with Jacob?' He asked in an eager voice, while we were eating some micro waved lasagna.

'Yes, it worked out fine.' I said indifferently, making sure that he wouldn't get his hopes up.

'That's good… I think Jake really likes you, Bella.' Being subtle was not one of his abilities.

'We're just friends dad, I told you that Edward and I are back together.' I tried to stay friendly, I didn't feel like arguing tonight.

'Right.' He grumbled, and after that he was extremely quiet.

After doing the dishes I went to my room, to find out that Edward was already there, sitting on my bed, flipping through the pages of one of my books.

'Hey there, did you have a good time with Jacob?' He asked, putting the book back on the nightstand. I guessed that he had used the opportunity to hunt, since his eyes were a light, liquid gold.

'Sure… I think that Jake and I can still be friends.' I informed him, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him.

He lifted up his arm and I snuggled into his side. 'That's good, I don't want you to feel guilty about it.' He said gently as he softly rubbed my arm, up and down.

'Yeah, I'm glad that I talked to him.' I agreed before I turned my head slightly, reaching out to place kisses against his jaw and his throat. He leaned in to help me out and my lips found his.

'That is all I want, you know. You being happy.' He murmured against my lips.

My lips turned up into a smile, lightly brushing against his. 'Hmm, well let me tell you, you did a very good job at achieving that goal.' I whispered as he started to move his lips with mine.

* * *

_No, Edward isn't being difficult about Bella visiting Jacob, and Jacob still wants to be friends. Maybe they seem to easy about this, but you have to keep in mind that this situation is a whole lot different from the one in New Moon/Eclipse. Jacob's and Bella's relationship is not nearly as developed as it was in New Moon. Also, in this story we don't have the whole werewolf/vampire conflict between Edward and Jacob, since Jacob is still a human. _

_So that's it for today, I will try to post the last chapter tomorrow, but I really don't have a lot of time right now. If it's not up tomorrow, it will be up Saturday or Sunday. _


	16. Epilogue: The Future

_Hey folks! :D_

_Thank you for the reviews; _**Sharpielime2, Cally-Dutch, Cullengrl255, Annatwilightfan, Lizzy, Gnomegirl13, Porcelain-Shadow, Lauren **_and_** Kay!** _:D_

_To Cally-Dutch; Haha, dankjewel! __Dat is zeker weten een compliment! __=D  
To Porcelain-Shadow; Don't worry, I saved a digital Emmet for you. xD  
To Kay; Hmm yeah, maybe you did mention it before. :p Thank you!_

_So this is it… this is really the last part of the story. :'( *Sad face*_

_Enjoy, and keep reading to see me talking sentimental crap at you guys. :p_

* * *

**Epilogue: The Future**

The sun was shining brightly, and the meadow was my happy place. Finally, this beautiful spot was no longer a reflection of pain and emptiness. It was a magical place again, just as it had been in my dream. Even the sparkling rainbows were present, and even more important, the man that created them with his skin like diamonds.

'Are you comfortable, love?' My angel asked in his velvety voice.

He had no idea exactly how comfortable I was, lying in his arms, staring at the sky, his hand running gently through my hair. 'Never better.' I assured him.

'Hmm, seems that you still like this place…' He mused.

'Yes, it's my favorite place in the world… You know back when I didn't remember anything, I even dreamed about it…' I trailed off, not really wanting to share the details of that dream.

'Really? What did you dream, then?'

Trust Edward to ask the one question that I was trying to avoid. 'I dreamed about… you.' I offered.

He frowned, looking confused. 'Me? Does that mean that you _did_ remember me?'

'I guess so, in a way. I still didn't know who you were, in the dream… You just said that I had to… remember you, because I loved you…' Might as well give away all the details right away, he wasn't going to let it rest.

I regretted it instantly. There it was again, that expression of pain and guilt in his eyes, the very reason that I didn't want to bring things like this up in the first place. 'I'm so sorry Bella… I will gladly spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to you.' He promised.

Not that he needed to do that, he was already forgiven, besides, I knew that I couldn't live without him. Even back in the dream we'd just discussed, my strongest feeling had been the feeling that I wanted to stay with him… forever. Forever was something that I had frequently thought about the last couple of days. Edward's forever had a whole other meaning than my forever… A few days ago I recalled that we had talked about it before the accident… about me becoming a vampire, like him. Edward had always been against the idea of changing me, but regardless that was all I ever wanted… an eternity, with him.

His voice made me snap out of my thoughts. 'What are you thinking, love?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing… you know I don't believe that.' He probed.

'Let me put it this way, there is no point in talking about it…' I muttered.

Edward lifted me up slightly, so that he could look at my face, and raised his eyebrows. 'Whatever it is, I'm sure that we can talk about it.'

I sighed in defeat. 'Fine, if you must know, I was thinking about the future, and that I want to be like you…'

He sighed, too, and gave me a disapproving look. 'You know I won't do that to you, I'm not going to damn you to this… existence.'

'You're not the only vampire I know.' I blurted out, threatening him.

He rolled his eyes. 'Please be reasonable Bella, I'm not going to take away your soul.'

'I don't care about my soul!' I said, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. 'It's worth nothing without you. You want me to go to heaven? Let me tell you, it will be a hell for me without you there...'

'Bella, I love you, and I want nothing more than to be with you, but not that way. I can't ever forgive myself if I turn you into a… monster.' A look of sadness crossed his face.

'Still think of yourself as a monster, do you?' I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest and hugging myself close to him. 'Listen to me Edward Cullen, you are _not_ a monster. You are the sweetest, kindest, most selfless person that I have ever met. If _you_ don't have a soul, there sure as hell isn't any hope for the rest of us. And let me tell you, that thought is quite depressing.'

'You are definitely not seeing me clearly.' Edward argued, but his tone sounded lighter now.

'It's your vision that is unclear.' I replied stubbornly, pulling back slightly to look at his flawless face.

He sighed and leaned in, gradually moving closer to me and pressing his cold lips against my jaw line, before moving on to my throat. 'I can't do that to you.' He whispered against the hollow beneath my throat when he stopped kissing me.

'I want you to do it.' I was whispering, too. 'Alice saw it, you know. I won't ever bet against Alice.'

'Can't we talk about it later?' He murmured, lifting his head up to look at me, in order to do that unfair smoldering thing with his eyes.

'Sure, let's talk about it later, we're good at that.'

'Good.' He said, almost sounding relieved.

'But we _will_ talk.' I stated in a determined tone, letting him know that this conversation was nowhere near finished.

'Yes.' He agreed reluctantly, cupping my face in his hands.

'So… Are you going to kiss me now?' I decided to change the subject. Okay, so maybe I wasn't just changing the subject, I wanted him to kiss me.

He chuckled, leaning in again. 'If I don't, what are you going to do about it?' He teased me, he was already so close that I could smell his sweet breath, it made my head swim.

'Nothing, since you are a million times stronger and faster than me, you cheater.' I accused him.

'Don't worry, love, I won't be difficult.' He said with a smirk.

'Excellent, so bring on the kiss.'

Before I could also throw in a pout, he had already crushed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in surprise before I enthusiastically kissed him back. I felt nothing but pure bliss as his smooth lips moved with mine, and I shivered involuntarily when he suddenly ran his icy tongue over my lower lip. Normally, he would have pulled back at this point, but he continued to kiss me until I had to break free for air.

He rested his forehead against mine, smiling smugly. 'Was this what you wanted?'

'Yes.' I said, still trying to get my breathing back to normal. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, love. Although it's only fair if I get a kiss in return, don't you think?' He mused.

I snorted. 'Yeah, I guess that would be fair…'

'Then bring on the kiss.' He repeated my words from earlier, giving me his crooked smile.

I melted instantly and was in no mood to tease him any longer. 'I love you.' I whispered, before giving him what he wanted.

I was certain that I could spend and eternity kissing Edward, without ever getting enough of it. So I wasn't going to give up, I would try _everything_ to convince Edward to give me what I wanted…

**The End.**

* * *

_I don't know why,  
He keeps running into the walls that she builds  
He can't find the doorway,  
It's covered in freedom,  
It's covered in guilt…_

_But like humpty dumpty, he fell off the wall,  
He slipped on the secret that shattered it all,  
And all the queen's horses, and all the king's men,  
They tried to rebuild him, again and again and again and again and again..._

_But it crumbles and tumbles and stumbles down  
It crumbles and tumbles and stumbles down  
The will of the heart just keeps turning around  
It crumbles and tumbles and stumbles down around me  
Down around me…_

_And I don't know why,  
She keeps building walls that leave him outside  
She can't find the reason,  
She's passing through seasons,  
She's lost in the ride..._

_But like humpty dumpty, she fell off the wall,  
She slipped on the secret that shattered it all,  
And all the queen's horses and all the king's men,  
They tried to rebuild her, again and again and again and again and again..._

_But it crumbles and tumbles and stumbles down  
It crumbles and tumbles and stumbles down  
The will of the heart just keeps turning around  
It crumbles and tumbles and stumbles down around me  
Down around me...  
Down around me..._

_**Lily Holbrook, Running Into Walls Lyrics, from the album 'Everything Was Beautiful and Nothing Hurt.'**_

* * *

_Aaahw, it's really over now. *Sad* :'(_

_First of all: Thank you, to all of you who have reviewed this story! You guys are awesome, and you have all been a great support to me! You've all motivated me to keep writing, so thanks for that! :D Also thank you to all of the other people who have read this story, thank you for taking the time to read this!_

_So what's up next? I honestly don't know, at the moment. xD But if I get an idea and start to work on something, I will update it on my profile, so keep checking every once in a while if you are interested! _

_See you at another story, thank you! :D _


	17. Fanvideo 'While You Were Sleeping'

_Hey folks! :D_

_Just a small announcement to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story! This story was translated to Russian, and one of the Russian readers has made a pretty cool fanvideo, especially for 'While You Were Sleeping'! So to all of you who liked this story, I suggest you check out this video by Keya1191! You can watch the video here: www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=8iNfUZ-eCJU_

_Personally I think it really suits the story, and it's nicely done. :) Besides, I think it's a great honor when someone actually makes a fanvid for one of your stories. xD_

_Enjoy!_

_X Shirley_


End file.
